


Never Alone

by Rycalla



Series: The Line of Naga [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Cunnilingus, Dragons, Egg Laying, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Manaketes, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Sex Toys, Tiki and Say'ri are married in this, Trans Character, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 36,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rycalla/pseuds/Rycalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Manaketes laying eggs, issues with upset countrymen, cute male Manaketes resurfacing to threaten their new marriage, and other unforeseen events, Tiki and Say'ri just can't catch a break!<br/>Fire Emblem is owned by Nintendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to use brackets for when the Manaketes spoke in dragon form but it wouldn't let me, so I had to use parentheses! Go figure...

It was rare Say’ri got to relax very much anymore. Being the Empress of Chon’sin she had so much responsibility. There was very little time for anything else. But it was something she wouldn’t give up for the world. There were two things like that in her life: Her country, and her beautiful new wife Tiki.  
It didn’t matter to either of them that Tiki was a Manakete, even though that meant she would outlive Say’ri significantly; or even that they were both women. They loved each other, they had for a long time. They had fought together side by side many times, and they came to care very deeply for each other. Say’ri would do anything for the Manakete, and once Grima had been defeated and the world had finally quieted down for the time being, they got married.  
It wasn’t as though they hadn’t run into problems. Many of Say’ri’s people didn’t want to accept a female Manakete as Say’ri’s spouse. They wanted her to marry a man, be a traditional ruler. And there were a few Manaketes who didn’t want their own princess to marry a human, man or woman. Tiki was one of the last Divine Dragons and not to mention her mother had been Naga, the much beloved Queen of the Manaketes. According to them she needed to mate with a Manakete and try to have dragon children, difficult though it was for Manaketes to reproduce. Even though Tiki, through her mother’s power, had borne a Divine Dragon girl named Marti in the last year. Of course, Naga was all for the marriage. She loved Tiki and wanted her to be happy, and she also found it very funny and cute. But the biggest issue was the issue of inheritance. With Tiki and Say’ri both being women, they could not have children together, and Say’ri would eventually need an heir. And they both knew Tiki’s daughter was unfit, much as they both loved her.  
Once the nonsense of the day had been dealt with (another annoying nobleman trying to convince Say’ri that he was a better choice for her than a female Manakete), Say’ri had managed to sneak off into her private bathhouse. Last she had seen her wife, the Manakete was sleeping, her child curled up against her, and Say’ri couldn’t bring herself to wake her up. Tiki enjoyed her naps and Say’ri wanted her to be happy living with her. The Manakete used to live in a forest, and two thousand years ago she had lived with the Hero-King Marth, but before that she had spent a thousand years asleep in a temple because her mother was afraid of her. Say’ri just happened to be married to the most powerful Manakete ever born.  
Say’ri sank down into the water, right up to her neck, and tried to enjoy herself. If not for having Tiki around, the stress of ruling Chon’sin alone and having men constantly vying for her attention or hand in marriage and other things would’ve made her have a nervous breakdown. Even tea wasn’t working as well as it used to. And it seemed to be bothering Tiki too, she didn’t like seeing her wife in this kind of state, and that just made Say’ri feel worse.  
“Say-Say…” said a soft voice from the entrance. Say’ri froze, but softened as soon as she saw it was just Tiki. Tiki was one of only a few other people besides Say’ri allowed in the bathhouse, and she enjoyed that fact. According to her, Manaketes loved baths. Tiki would sometimes spend hours making sure she was perfectly clean. Right now she was wearing nothing but a towel, carrying a basket containing the sleeping form of her baby. “Do you mind if Marti and I took a bath with you? I was lonely and she’s going to wake up soon,” the Manakete woman said.  
“Not at all, Tiki. You’re always welcome,” Say’ri said. Tiki dropped the towel, revealing her stunning body, and slipped into the water, lifting her child out of the basket and sat down next to Say’ri with the baby on her lap. Marti opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. Tiki smiled and cuddled the girl.  
“You must be hungry,” Tiki said, placing Marti at her breasts. Though she was a dragon inside, Tiki had milk. Although the girl bit, Tiki still seemed the most content when she nursed her.  
“May I hold her?” Say’ri asked once the baby was full.  
“Of course.” Tiki handed Say’ri the little Manakete, who didn’t seem too bothered. After all, she could still see her mother, and she always had liked Say’ri. Tiki theorized the little one had heard Say’ri’s voice while she was still in her egg and recognized it. Marti looked just like a miniature version of her mother, and that made Say’ri smile. It made Say’ri sad to realize she’d never live long enough to watch Marti grow up. The child was a purebred Manakete, and they aged slowly. As long as Say’ri lived, Marti would still stay little and cute. She wasn’t even sure the girl would remember her, even though she was sure Tiki would. Tiki leaned over and licked her wife’s face while Say’ri cuddled the baby close to her heart.  
Marti yawned again. Say’ri grinned. “She just woke up and she’s ready for another nap, just like her mother. It’s amazing how much she takes after you,” she said. Tiki nodded. “It’s only natural, Say-Say. I am her only biological parent, although you make a fine second mother,” the Manakete replied happily. “Better put her back in her basket then, too. Besides in my arms that’s the only place she likes to sleep.”  
Once Marti was safely back in her basket, Say’ri was delighted with the fact that she had the rare opportunity of some alone time with her wife. She was so busy that she and Tiki rarely had any time to themselves. Most of Say’ri’s days were filled with her responsibilities as a ruler and most of Tiki’s days involved her own responsibilities as Naga’s Voice and Marti’s mother. Chances like this were few and far between, much too much for both women’s tastes.  
Say’ri looked Tiki over. She loved staring at the Manakete. Tiki was incredibly attractive, Say’ri wasn’t the only one who thought so. She was well-built, had the perfect amount of muscle, and certainly didn’t look like she was over three-thousand years old! She had large, perfect round breasts, although her nipples were dark since she was lactating, and they suited the rest of her. Say’ri believed she was perfect, almost too perfect for someone like her.  
“You want something, Say-Say?” Tiki asked in a cute tone. She knew her wife was deciding whether or not to just tackle her right there. “Oh come now, Love. If you want me, take me. It was my turn last time after all, it’s only fair,” she purred.  
“I can’t even remember when exactly ‘last time’ was,” Say’ri said.  
“I believe it was the night two weeks ago we spent three hours trying to find Marti’s stuffed dragon and wouldn’t stop crying and when we found it we were just so relieved and fell into bed,” Tiki said. Say’ri cuddled against her and put her arm around her. Her fingers on the other hand running across Tiki’s flat belly.  
Tiki, with a mischievous grin, took the hand that was tracing her and brought it to her mouth and began licking and suckling on Say’ri’s fingers. Say’ri enjoyed it, she just let the Manakete continue. As soon as she was done playing with Say’ri’s hand, Tiki pulled her wife down on top of her and kissed her on the lips. Say’ri’s hands cupped the Manakete’s large, full breasts and gently began to knead them. Beads of milk began to leak from Tiki’s nipples. Say’ri broke the kiss to lap at her wife’s chest.  
“That’s it, Say-Say, you’re so gentle,” Tiki purred as Say’ri began to suckle her left breast. Before she had met Tiki, Say’ri had never imagined doing that to another woman, but she was the one who liked doing it to Tiki. The Manakete would nibble at her breasts sometimes, but she wasn’t as good as it as Say’ri. Say’ri would give long sweeping licks, swirl her tongue around Tiki’s tender nipples, and just plain suckle to her heart’s content.  
Say’ri left her right hand on Tiki’s other breast, squeezing and playing, rubbing the nipple, cupping and kneading the large mound of flesh. She ran her left hand down Tiki’s flat tummy, her fingers caressing, making the dragon woman murr with delight. Say’ri again wished so much she and Tiki could have children, that she could feel a baby Manakete kick and move inside her wife. She had loved feeling Marti move and grow inside Tiki.  
“Are you alright, Say’ri?” Tiki asked, sensing her wife’s sudden sadness.  
Say’ri sighed. “Yeah, just thinking about the inheritance again. I love you dearly, and I’m not sorry I married you, but I can’t help but remind myself that we cannot reproduce together. Sometimes I wish I were a man…or that you were a man,” she said.  
“I have told you over and over. There may yet be a way. There is magic that can do things, or I could ask my mother for assistance. Don’t underestimate the Queen of the Manaketes. If anyone can bless us with a little one, she could. I mean, she gave me a baby when I was a virgin, why can’t she give us one with two mothers? I would very much like to have a piece of you that will live on too, truly I would. And I wouldn’t mind having to be pregnant again. If there is a way, we will find it,” Tiki said.  
“I know. I will drop the subject,” Say’ri said before she went right back to trying to entertain Tiki, but it was clear the Manakete wasn’t into it anymore. Maybe the thought was bothering her too? “Tiki, are you alright?”  
“Say’ri, I want to return to Ylisse. I want to see Nowi. I have a feeling she will need me, her child will be born soon. We can visit Naga’s shrine, I can personally ask her if she can help us. I’m sorry, but I can’t continue right now. I promise, we will have next time,” Tiki said. Say’ri nodded sadly, but she knew if there was even a small chance at their dream, it would be worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Once arrangements had been made (mostly just sending a messenger ahead of them to tell Chrom they were visiting) Tiki and Say’ri set off for Ylisse. They traveled by air, Tiki turning into a dragon and Say’ri and Marti riding on her back. Say’ri held Marti, making sure she didn’t fall off or anything. Of course, the child was a Manakete too, but Tiki hadn’t used her Dragonstone on her yet. Marti was much too young to understand being a dragon, and though she had been born with feathered wings she couldn’t fly on her own yet.  
“Nothing fazes her. She seems to know that you’re her mother, although you are in dragon form,” Say’ri said. Marti was bored with the flying and falling asleep. Say’ri had brought along a pack, but not Marti’s basket, so she’d have to hold onto her.  
(Of course she does. She’s a Manakete and she’s my daughter. She’ll always know me no matter what I am,) Tiki said.   
“You will. I’ll likely be long dead before she will even be able to speak, she won’t even remember I existed,” Say’ri said bitterly.  
(She loves you too, Say-Say. Don’t talk that way. Can we land? I am tired and would like to feed. This form is not easy to maintain this long,) Tiki said.  
“Aye, we will continue tomorrow. We both need to find something to eat, at least you have Marti covered.”  
(Did you not pack food?)  
“I did, but it may be best to save that for tomorrow. There’s forest here. I should be able to find something. I could go hunting. You need to eat a lot more than I do.”  
Tiki landed and reverted to her humanoid form. She was exhausted, but she had to eat, and she had to feed Marti before she could sleep. Say’ri climbed a tree, surveying the area. She saw a blackberry bush, but she knew she’d have to be careful. She didn’t see any bears (shame too, she was willing to go after one), but there were other things that liked to hide in them. Tiki would be fine by herself. Sleeping in a forest was how she had lived for centuries, and she had Marti protected with her. Of course, at this point she was still awake. If she didn’t have a vulnerable child that depended on her for food, she would’ve just let herself go hungry for another night.  
“Say-Say, do you see any deer? Maybe a rabbit? I’m not picky, I’ll even eat a raccoon or snake,” Tiki said.  
“You eat snakes? Isn’t that kind of wrong? I mean, you’re a reptile, aren’t you?” Say’ri asked.  
“Snake meat is good, you just have to cut the head off and descale it. And what’s wrong with me eating another reptile, so long as I’m not eating dragons? You eat other mammals, and besides, I’m not sure dragons are truly reptiles. We’re warm-blooded, and when I’m in this form, I do have breasts and I do lactate,” Tiki said.  
“Good point. I see no animals, but I do see blackberries. I will pick some for us. You would eat those wouldn’t you?” Say’ri asked, jumping down, landing on her feet gracefully.  
“Yes.”  
“Okay. Don’t worry, I shan’t be long. You can sleep soon, poor girl.”  
Tiki tried hard to stay awake, but in the short time Say’ri was picking berries, she fell asleep, Marti curled up safe against her. Say’ri wondered if Tiki had fed the baby, but she decided that as long as the Manaketes were content it was fine with her. She ate the berries and fell asleep next to her little family.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next morning, they pressed on. Tiki managed to take down a rabbit so she and Say’ri got to eat and Tiki was able to feed her daughter. Feeling renewed, Tiki took to the skies again. Say’ri had to admit, she had been nervous the first time she had flown on Tiki’s back, but she knew the dragoness would never let her get hurt or fall. Tiki was fast, much faster than riding on a horse (even a Pegasus). The trio would reach Ylisse in two more days.  
The following night was much easier. They found a nice little inn in the countryside. Tiki and Marti earned more than a few looks from people. It wasn’t every day Manaketes, Divine Dragons or not, came into the inn, and very few humans had ever even seen one as young as Marti. They had a nice dinner and rented a room for the night.   
“Tiki, would you like to engage in relations tonight?” Say’ri asked once they had retired to their room.  
“I don’t know. I’d rather not, I’m tired,” The Manakete said, laying on the bed snuggling Marti.  
“It could be your turn,” Say’ri said.  
“Say-Say, I love you and I would love to lay with you, but flying is extremely taxing on me. I’m sorry. We could cuddle, but I’m much too tired for sex. Maybe once we get to Ylisse and I have some time to rest,” Tiki said.  
“I understand,” Say’ri said, laying down next to Tiki and stroking the Manakete’s head. She scratched Tiki behind the ears, knowing her wife was ticklish. Just because Tiki didn’t want to have sex didn’t mean she didn’t appreciate the affection.  
“Say-Say, do you think we will find what we are looking for?” Tiki asked.   
“With your mother, anything is possible. That’s what you’ve always told me,” Say’ri whispered.  
“You’re right. And she does love me. I will talk to her, but she would like to see us in person, I know she would. We still communicate, you know. Otherwise, do you think Marti will like having a brother or sister?”  
“She’ll love her sibling, and she’ll be a good big sister. Although he or she will age faster than Marti being as she is a purebred Manakete and they will only be half that just means she’ll always be there for them.”  
Tiki yawned. “That’s good,” She said. She was falling asleep, so Say’ri let her rest and laid next to her, thinking. Mostly remembering her brother. She missed him, she always would. She had never thought it would be like this. He would’ve been Emperor, he would’ve likely married a noblewoman, and there would’ve been heirs. Though Say’ri and Tiki had rebuilt parts of Chon’sin, there was still so much to be done, and she couldn’t help but wonder how Yen’fay would’ve done it.  
The young queen couldn’t sleep, the thoughts still replaying over and over in her mind. She consoled herself with the idea that maybe once they reached Naga, she could ask her about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now here's a serious question: why do I enjoy writing something so contrary to what I personally believe?


	3. Chapter 3

For once, Tiki got up before Say’ri. It was normal for her to wake up several times during the night, considering her child wouldn’t sleep for more than a few hours at a time, but she’d always go right back to sleep after she tended to her. Tiki would endure anything for the sake of Marti. The girl was the future of the Divine Dragon tribe.  
Tiki was still tired, but she knew the sooner they reached Ylisse the sooner she could relax. She needed to be there for Nowi. Nowi was a Divine Dragon too and having chicks was no easy matter. Of course, Tiki had been a virgin when she had done it, so it was hard on her, but Nowi was small, still pretty much a child herself. When Tiki had been that age the other Manaketes made it their mission to make sure she didn’t get pregnant (and she had been in heat one time and tried, they just refused to mate with her).  
The Manakete laid back down next to her wife and stroked her face. She wanted to get moving, but she didn’t want to wake Say’ri up yet.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Finally, after a long trip, the small family landed in Ylisse. They had to go to the palace, see Chrom and Rycalla, and then they would go find Nowi and Henry’s home.  
Say’ri, ever respectful, bowed before Chrom. Tiki never understood why she always had to be so formal. The Exalt was their friend, not their master. Say’ri herself was an empress even.  
“It’s been a while since we’ve seen you two,” Chrom said.  
“Three. You remember Marti, don’t you? You were there when I delivered my egg,” Tiki said. The Manakete chick was squirming in her arms.  
“Of course.”  
Rycalla was equally excited to see them, and Tiki and Say’ri were happy to see her. Her belly was round, she was pregnant with Morgan. Tiki handed her child off to Say’ri and hugged her, which surprised both her and Chrom. The Manakete had never really been the best of friends with the former tactician, due to Rycalla’s constant need to ask stupid questions.  
“Not so tight, Tiki. I’m going to have a baby,” Calla said. The Manakete backed off.  
“And we’re so happy for you. I wish we could have a baby,” Tiki said.  
“That’s actually one of the reasons we’re out here. Tiki wants us to talk to her mother. Even though she can communicate with Naga any time she desires, I want to be able to speak with her as well. Maybe if we ask Naga, she’ll bless us with a child,” Say’ri said.  
“You’re actually willing to have a Manakete child?” Rycalla asked.  
“Actually, since I’ve been pregnant before and already know what to expect, I’d prefer if it would be me,” Tiki said. “I’m sorry, Say-Say, but I love you too much to subject you to the burden of carrying our child.”  
“Are you two planning on staying here for a while? We could set you up with a nice room, at least for tonight. Please, stay a while! There is so much to catch up on,” Chrom said.  
“I want to see Nowi,” Tiki said.  
“Nonsense. I can tell you’re tired, stay with us at least for tonight. We have plenty of room. You can go to see Nowi tomorrow, she’s not likely to be going anywhere. Last I’ve heard she’s convinced she needs to be on bed rest and hasn’t moved for a long time,” Rycalla said.  
“How are the children, anyway?” Say’ri asked.  
“I haven’t seen adult Lucina for a while. She’s off with Yarne, I don’t know what they’re doing but I’m sure they’re fine. You’ll see Morgan tomorrow, he and Nah have been staying with Nowi, taking care of her. As for little Lucy, she’s having a nap right now. She should wake up soon, maybe she can play with Marti,” Rycalla said.  
“I don’t know. Marti might be too little yet. She is a Manakete after all,” Tiki said.  
“Tiki, are you worried? There is no safer place for your child than here. We have a nanny who would gladly take care of your child along with Lucina. She happens to be a Manakete herself. An Ice Dragon. Nah found her and she wanted to work with kids since she can’t have any herself,” Chrom said.  
“She never lets her chick out of her sight, don’t try to make her,” Say’ri said.  
“I love her more than anything else in this world. She is the future of the Divine Dragons, and she is my precious child. I will not gamble with what Naga gave me,” Tiki said.  
“Considering the way you were with your egg, it doesn’t surprise us,” Rycalla said, “however, Saphiria will not let anything happen to a child, and particularly not a fellow Manakete. It’s whatever you want though, I’m not going to tell someone how to raise their child.”  
“You’re right you won’t. I would wait until you had Morgan, then I’d personally eat you alive,” Tiki growled, taking Marti back and hugging her.  
“Easy Tiki,” Say’ri said.  
“We were going to have dinner, would you like to join us?” Chrom asked.  
“Aye, that would be for the best. We haven’t eaten since this morning and we need it. Especially Tiki,” Say’ri said.  
“I want to go to sleep, and Marti is already falling asleep,” Tiki complained.  
“You need to eat, Tiki, trust me. Then you can go to sleep.”  
“Okay.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx  
Once they had eaten and Tiki had gone off to the room Chrom had set aside for them to sleep, Say’ri continued to talk to Chrom and Rycalla about all the things that had been going on.  
“I don’t know if my people are ever going to accept her, and it bothers me. I have men constantly asking to marry me, saying I’m not really married to a Manakete. Tiki has threatened a number of them, and I really wish she wouldn’t. That just encourages the idea that she’s little more than an animal,” Say’ri said.  
“While she’s actually smarter than any of us,” Chrom said.  
“Aye, but my people cannot accept that because they don’t know her the way I do. The rebuilding efforts are going well otherwise. The survivors have returned, I have a proper country to rule, and sometimes I simply hate it. I…understand now why Tiki never wants to be Queen of the Manaketes herself,” Say’ri said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this chapter is very good, but I'll try to make the next one better.

Say’ri retired to the room later, only to find Tiki awake, laying nude on the bed, Marti in the new basket they had bought for her from the Anna that happened to be at the inn sound asleep as usual. It was amazing how fast the Manakete had recovered from the recent constant flying.  
“Say-Say, I want to play,” Tiki purred, running a finger across her chest. “It’s my turn, after all.”  
“Aye,” Say’ri said, stripping down. Once she had removed her normal clothing, she unwrapped her smallclothes just enough to reveal her pretty breasts, topped with the most beautiful pink nipples. Although hers weren’t as big as Tiki’s, they were still nice and perky and firm.  
“Come to me, Say-Say. I crave you,” The Manakete whined. Say’ri grinned, she loved making Tiki all hot. Unless they were in heat, most Manaketes were not known to be very sexual, but Tiki was different. When she wanted sex, nothing could stop her, and her wife was almost always all too happy to oblige.  
Say’ri crawled onto the bed and got on top of Tiki. The Manakete immediately took her wife into an intense kiss. She forced her tongue into Say’ri’s mouth and licked around. Her fingers tweaked and stroked Say’ri’s hardening nipples.  
Say’ri broke the kiss. “I love you so much,” she whispered. She brought her own hands to Tiki’s breasts and kneaded them carefully as to not hurt the Manakete. Marti would often bite when she’d nurse, and left her mother’s breasts tender, and there wasn’t much that could be done. Tiki wanted her chick to have her milk, and she wasn’t even a year old so weaning her was not an option. Fact was, since Manaketes aged so slowly Marti would likely nurse for several more years.  
“You’re so gentle,” Tiki said, enjoying the attention. She herself continued playing with Say’ri’s nipples.  
Once she had had enough, Tiki grabbed Say’ri’s hands and took them away from her chest, then she flipped them over so she was on top and brought her mouth to Say’ri’s left breast. She wasn’t as good as this as Say’ri was, but she wanted to please her wife so badly.  
Say’ri’s hand crept down Tiki’s body, tickling her for just a little while, but when she moved lower to play with her wife’s privates, Tiki grabbed her hand again and pulled it away. Wet as she was and much as she loved Say’ri petting her, it was her turn and she was not going to lose her control over the situation. She brought her other hand back to Say’ri’s right breast and played with it.  
“You’re getting so much better at this,” Say’ri said, wrapping her arm around the Manakete’s back and tracing the large scars where Tiki’s wings had been. She still didn’t understand why in the world the dragoness decided to have them removed. Manaketes could retract their wings inside them, Marti certainly did sometimes (she had been born with a pair), even though she didn’t really understand what she was doing.  
Tiki let of Say’ri’s breasts and unwrapped the rest of the young queen’s smallclothes while her wife stroked her back. Say’ri’s breasts were fun to play with, but she wanted access to the rest of her. The human didn’t mind, she loved Tiki, impatient though the dragon woman was. “I think you get more and more beautiful every time I see you,” Tiki said.  
“You’re a very funny Manakete, Tiki,” Say’ri said, scratching her behind the long ears. The Manakete loved it. “However, you’re far more beautiful than I am. You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever laid eyes upon and the most wonderful person I’ve ever met. How I am so blessed to have you as my own, I will never know. I will love you forever.”  
“I will always love you too. This is what my mother and I tried to teach the other Manaketes about about humans, that they’re not all bad. That they don’t all want nothing more than to kill us. That some…like you…are very much worth loving. Worth my everything,” Tiki said, her fingers slowly traveling down Say’ri’s body.  
“And not only are you the most beautiful woman in the world, but you’re so smart too. You always seem to know exactly what to do or say in any given situation,” Say’ri said.  
“You’re so sweet…” Tiki began. Then she grinned deviously, “and I am going to lick that sweetness right out of you!”  
Say’ri wanted to praise Tiki more, but the words eluded her as soon as the Manakete went down on her. Tiki’s long tongue against her sensitive spots, then inside her. It was unbelievable. Long, loving delves; gentle drawn out swipes, barely touching. Tiki knew just what to do. Say’ri was only brought crashing back down to earth when she noticed what was obviously the Manakete nanny staring from the doorway.  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t think there would be anything going on!” The Ice Dragon woman yelped.  
Tiki looked up, no longer in the mood. “Why did you come in without knocking? And couldn’t you hear us? You are Manakete! We have exceptional hearing!” she hissed.  
“I did hear. I was worried something was wrong. You’ve got a chick, I wanted to make sure she was okay. I’m sorry, I’m so stupid…”  
Say’ri got a robe and went to see the other dragon woman out and find her something to do. Tiki looked like she wanted to hurt the other Manakete. This was the second time in a row they had been interrupted in the middle of lovemaking, and the Divine Dragon was restless. There was no chance she’d finish that night now, and she had no idea when the next chance would come. She was not going to try anything staying with Nowi, and she didn’t want to defile her mother’s shrine (even though she was sure Naga wouldn’t care, or even find it amusing).  
Tiki picked up Marti and cradled her. The Manakete chick was still asleep, although she was due to wake up any time and would need her mother’s attention. Tiki hoped she’d be able to provide for two at once, if Naga had the answer and she had another child. Marti alone required so much, and her mother hoped it was just because she was a full-blooded Manakete. A half-Manakete child wouldn’t be as hard…  
…would it?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've developed a theory to why Naga looks different every time. Maybe she's like Xane and can transform herself. Not that great, but it could work.

Tiki and Say’ri set out the next day in a carriage, as to not tax the poor Manakete any more than she already had been. Tiki slept most of the time and Say’ri held Marti, worried about having to wake her wife when the baby got hungry. Tiki looked so peaceful and content under a nice blanket she had brought in Say’ri’s pack from their home in Chon’sin, and she hadn’t slept very much in the past few days and that had made her cranky and unpleasant. She was a lot more reasonable when she was rested. Marti was squirming and trying to get to her mother.  
Say’ri was upset herself. It seemed that every time she had some alone time with Tiki they’d be interrupted. Saphiria was a Manakete, she had incredible hearing. She should’ve known what those noises meant. Say’ri thought about her wedding night, how many times she and Tiki had gotten each other off, and now they were lucky if they could have sex once a week. And it wasn’t going to happen with Tiki taking care of Nowi either!  
“Marti, please, just have a nap or something!” Say’ri snapped, trying to keep the little Manakete still. Marti flapped her wings, trying to fly away even though she didn’t have true feathers yet and couldn’t get lift. Chrom had once shown Say’ri a portrait of Tiki someone had done when she lived with Marth, and yes, she absolutely had wings, as if the scars didn’t prove it enough. Why she had them cut off was a mystery, but she wasn’t going to remove her daughter’s.  
Tiki opened her green eyes and smiled. “Nothing better than waking up next to my girls,” the Manakete said, holding out her arms to take Marti. Say’ri snuggled against her, pulling the blanket over her legs too, letting the dragoness hold her chick. The baby Manakete calmed down almost instantly.  
“I don’t know what was wrong with her, she’s usually so good with me,” Say’ri said, watching Tiki tickle her child.  
“I guess a chicky just needs her mama, even though I’m not sure. I never had mine,” Tiki said, scratching Marti behind her ears. The Manakete child laughed and squealed.  
“You always had your mother, Tiki. She still speaks to you. You always speak so highly about Naga,” Say’ri said.  
“She gave me up when I was four days old. When I visited her to have Marti hatch in her presence, she told me everything. She conceived me through her power because she was lonely, I don’t have a father. I asked why she didn’t just mate with Gotoh or one of the few other male Divine Dragons there were at that point. Apparently she felt no male was worthy of the Queen of the Manaketes. Naga is just plain weird. She has appeared in many different forms throughout the ages. Sometimes a male, but more often a female. It’s just another one of her abilities. She’s not the only Manakete I’ve known who could shift forms like that, so it wasn’t unique, but she was my mother. She carried me, she birthed me, and she gave me up. All the stories Gotoh told me when I was young were true,” Tiki said.  
“But she loved you, I know it. And I’m sure it hurt her so much to have to seal you.”  
“It killed her. Literally. She had an old injury she received from Medeus that reopened when she gave birth to me, and she never recovered. I don’t think she wanted to live like that. Gotoh said she died in his arms two weeks later. But, she’s Naga, so she reincarnated.”  
“She loved you.”  
“She still does, and not just me. You and Marti too. She loves all three of us.”  
Tiki laid back and nursed Marti, sighing happily. Say’ri wished she could be happy, but she was still edgy. Tiki could sense it, but couldn’t do much about it at the moment. It made her upset too, she always wanted to make her wife happy.  
“Tell me more about Naga,” Say’ri said.  
“You’re just trying to keep your mind off of whatever is bothering you, that’s not healthy. Just tell me what’s wrong,” Tiki said.  
“Nothing is bothering me, Tiki,” Say’ri said.  
“You’re lying. I know you well enough. Is it Saphiria? Honestly, that girl is stupid,” Tiki said.  
“Aye. Twice it’s been now. Once by my own foolishness, once by a young Manakete’s inconsiderateness. It may be a long time before we have time to be intimate again.”  
Tiki stroked her face. “If not for our driver, I would offer you my other breast to suckle,” she purred.  
“Behave Tiki, please,” Say’ri said. Although she burned for the Manakete, she couldn’t do anything about it, not in a carriage.  
“Though I will not defile Nowi’s home, there is a forest nearby. Perhaps we can make love there. And this blanket is good for something other than sleeping, you know,” Tiki whispered, taking one of Say’ri’s hands and, as discreetly as possible, sliding it into her underclothes. The Manakete was wet, and she also knew what Say’ri wanted, nay, needed.  
“Tiki!” Say’ri cried, shocked with her wife. “We cannot…”  
“Nobody can see. Please, I know you need it. Relieve your stress, I can’t stand to see you so frustrated,” Tiki said, her ears drooping. Say’ri snuggled as close to her as she could and kissed her on the lips.  
“As you wish,” Say’ri whispered before licking Tiki’s ear. She rubbed Tiki’s clit with her fingers, forcing a moan from the Manakete. Tiki bit her lip, realizing she’d have to keep quiet or they’d be caught by their driver, hard as it was going to be with the woman she loved tickling her most sensitive area. Another finger circled her dripping slit. Tiki tried her hardest not to hyperventilate. It felt good, it always did. Say’ri knew just where to touch her.   
“Speaking of Naga, she’s greatly entertained right now. I can hear her giggling,” Tiki growled quietly, so only Say’ri heard. “Why she enjoys this so much, I’ll never…” she never finished. Say’ri had slid two fingers inside her, and she could hardly remember who she was. It was wonderful. She had to use every bit of her resolve not to scream in euphoria. That Manakete woman continued to feed her child. This was the one situation where it benefited Tiki when Marti would bite her. Not only did it curb the desire to scream in pleasure, it also provided an explanation to scream should she lose it.   
Say’ri was thoroughly enjoying herself as well. Thrusting her fingers slowly into her beautiful wife’s hot, wet vagina; listening to Tiki try not to scream; even the threat of getting caught was almost erotic. She slid another finger inside Tiki, speeding up just enough. The Manakete was whining, just bursting to scream her pleasure. Her walls were tightening around Say’ri’s fingers…so close now.  
“Ladies, we have reached our destination,” The driver said. Say’ri stopped dead and pulled her fingers out, rubbing them on the blanket. She’d have to wash it later, it was Tiki’s favourite. Tiki was upset and growled as she put the now-sleeping Marti in her basket. Now it was three times they had been interrupted! Would they ever get a chance?


	6. Chapter 6

Nah and Morgan greeted Tiki and Say’ri at the door. Nowi was in her room, convinced she couldn’t get out of bed, and Henry wouldn’t leave her. Tiki knew Nowi would love to see Marti again, she loved that little dragon.  
“Hi Say’ri, hi Tiki, hi Marti. We were so bored until you guys came,” Morgan said.  
“You were bored. I was happy with the relative peace. Usually Mom is running around like a maniac, but she’s been holed up in her nest for two weeks now,” Nah said. “I don’t know what convinced her she needed to be on bed rest. She wouldn’t even allow a healer near her. We had one visit three months ago, and Mom had a complete fit, biting and scratching anyone who got near. I don’t know whether it was hormones or what.”  
“Would she let us see her?” Tiki asked.  
“Yeah, probably. We’ve had visitors right along, and the healer was the only one she got like that around,” Nah said.  
“How long are you planning on staying? We have so much to catch up on!” Morgan asked.  
“Almost word-for-word what your father said when we visited your parents,” Say’ri said.   
“We’re going to stay for a while, at least until your mother can move and take care of herself and you, so it will likely be a few weeks. Then we’re gonna visit Naga’s shrine,” Tiki said.  
“Could I go with you? I’ve always wanted to meet Naga in person. I hear her sometimes, but I’ve never seen her. I bet she’s cool,” Nah said.  
“It probably wouldn’t be too much trouble. Your mother should come too. You can both travel with us, maybe take turns as dragons while the rest of us ride so it doesn’t tire Tiki out as much as getting here did,” Say’ri said.  
“We could get horses if you’re so worried about me,” Tiki said.  
“Dragons are much faster than horses, and we all want to see Naga,” Nah said.  
“We’ll discuss it later, I’ll just go talk to your mother now,” Tiki said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Though she wouldn’t get out of bed, Nowi was incredibly excited to see Tiki. She was heavy, she’d likely lay her egg within a few days. Tiki held Marti, the little Manakete squirming, wanting to be put down so she could crawl around. Henry sat on a chair to the side, asleep. Say’ri had decided to stay out of the way and let the Manaketes have time to themselves and was still talking with Nah and Morgan outside the room.  
“Tiki! I was so worried you wouldn’t come! I missed you!” Nowi cried. “Oh, look at Marti, she’s gotten so big, she’s so cute!”  
“She hasn’t gotten that much bigger, she is a pure Manakete like us after all. And of course I came, I wouldn’t miss this for anything, you are special to me being the only other pure Divine Dragon besides my daughter and me,” Tiki said with a smile. She put her child down on the bed. Nowi rolled onto her side and gently pulled Marti to her to play with her. “She likes you. Just so long as she doesn’t try to nurse from you.”  
“Not like she’ll get anything anyway. For some reason, my breasts haven’t grown much and I don’t think I have milk. Not yet anyway. Oh Naga…what if I can’t feed my baby?” Nowi asked franticly.   
“Well, if you’re that bad off…I produce more than enough for two children. I’m gonna be around here for some time anyway. I’m a Manakete so it would work the same. I could do it,” Tiki offered.  
“You would do that for Nah? Tiki, you are so awesome, and I am in your debt, and this Nah will be too!” Nowi cried. Tiki didn’t know how Henry could sleep with the hyperactive Manakete being as loud and excited as she always was.  
“It’s not a big deal. I want to have more children, it would be good practice for having two of my own,” Tiki said.  
“How can you have kids? Say’ri is a girl too, isn’t she?”  
“Yes, she is, but we have an idea. We’re going to see Naga soon. You know as well as I do my mother’s power. If you’d like, you can come along with us. We won’t go anywhere until Nah arrives, I promise. You and your family can join us. You’re Divine Dragons, you’re probably related to her too even though you’re not her daughter like I am,” Tiki said, sitting down on the bed and watching Nowi cuddle Marti.  
“Are you lonely for other Manaketes in Chon’sin? There can’t be that many, can there?” Nowi asked, just trying to make conversation.  
“There are a few. Not nearly as many as here. The three I know, one is an Ice Dragon and the other two are Magic Dragons. There were once so many Divine and Fire Dragons. Now there are few Manaketes altogether and the vast majority are Ice Dragons. There is only one Fire Dragon I ever knew of, and you know about the Divines,” Tiki said.  
“No, I don’t know anything about the Divine Dragons. I know about Ice Dragons because my father was one. My mother was a Divine, you know how it works with Manaketes, but she never would tell me much about what happened to them. Every time I asked her she’d get upset and not really answer. All I know is the Earth Dragons were jerks and killed them all,” Nowi said.  
“Yeah, that’s a lot of it. After Medeus was defeated the first time, Naga took all the remaining Divine Dragons she could find, and there weren’t a lot of them left at that point, and went into hiding. They could no longer transform and were nearly defenseless. There were at least a dozen of them, she says. Two that I knew, Gotoh and Xane, were among them. Perhaps your mother was one of them too. You and I were born after the war with the Earth Dragons, which is probably why we can still transform. It’s still in our blood, we never lost our Dragonstones,” Tiki explained.  
“I love you, Tiki. You tell me everything and you’ll do anything for me,” Nowi said.  
“We’re the only living Divine Dragons. I’ve got to watch out for the closest thing I have to a sister,” Tiki said.


	7. Chapter 7

Say’ri stayed out of the room to allow Tiki and Nowi talk, so she instead caught up with Morgan and Nah. The prince and the half-Manakete had been together longer than she herself had been with Tiki, and according to Rycalla they were probably going to have children of their own pretty soon. Nah just wanted to wait until she was sure they were ready, and that she existed in this world. She couldn’t take care of her mother like she wanted to if she was worried about herself and her own chick.  
“I worry about Tiki. We’re not doing well,” Say’ri said.  
“Do you worry about her leaving? Tiki loves you, she would never leave you,” Morgan assured her.  
“I know she would not leave, but she deserves better than this. We rarely have any time to ourselves. Most of her days are filled with taking care of Marti, and most of mine involve rebuilding my country. And whenever we have time to be intimate, something interrupts us,” Say’ri said.  
“You’ll be alone here if you want,” Nah said.  
“Tiki doesn’t think it would be right.”   
“Even though I don’t know how two girls can do it, I know it would be fine. I mean, Nah and I do it all the time, and her parents don’t care,” Morgan said.   
“Tiki thinks seeing Naga will help matters. I know her mother loves her, and will support her, support us, but I don’t know if even she can solve our problems,” Say’ri said.  
“It’s your best bet though,” Nah said.  
“Aye. But even if Naga has the answer, we have to find time to do it too.”  
Tiki left the room alone. She had left Marti to play with Nowi, trusting the other Manakete, knowing she wouldn’t hurt the chick. She needed to have a break from the child once in a while, and though she hadn’t trusted Saphiria at the palace she did like and trust Nowi.  
“Nah, I imagine you’re going to be born within the week,” Tiki said, “or at least your egg. I hope Nowi knows what she’s doing. The only Manaketes I’m interested in hatching would be my own. I feel a little bit sorry for her. It’s not fun.”  
“Which do you think is worse, Tiki? Laying eggs or live-bearing?” Morgan asked.  
“Live-bearing, definitely. With an egg you have time to rest before you have to take care of the child and all. Yeah, you have to warm it all the time, but I think that’s easier than giving birth and then going right to work nursing and not sleeping and everything like that. See, Manaketes have a few weeks to rest before all that. Why are you asking? You and Nah are a little young to be thinking about kids at this point,” Tiki said.  
“You’re right, we know it. That’s why she eats these herbs she says prevent pregnancy. But someday we’ll want to have kids, and I was just asking you a simple question really,” Morgan said.  
“We don’t even know how I’d do it, but the way you were talking, I think it would be easier to lay eggs,” Nah added.  
“You take after your mother in most respects, but I don’t know. You’ll just have to find out when you get older,” Tiki said.  
“Yeah, we’re not having kids yet. Especially with what is essentially me about to be born any day now,” Nah said.  
“You’re smarter than me. When I traveled with Marth I happened to come into heat for the first time, and the whole time I could think of nothing but trying to get pregnant. I was just lucky the male Manaketes I knew were either sterile or too smart to mate with me,” Tiki said.  
“You knew male Manaketes? I’ve never seen a male Manakete. Mom says she hasn’t seen one for a while, but I’ve never met one.”  
“I knew several. There was an ancient Fire Dragon who cared very much for me, I don’t know why. There were also two Divine Dragons who had lost their power to transform into dragons, Gotoh and Xane. Gotoh was a loyal follower of my mother, and he was the one who sealed me when I was a chick. Xane was…well, he worked for Gotoh, and although he couldn’t transform into a dragon, he could transform into almost anything else. And he liked to bother me with it. None of them liked humans at all. Xane only tolerated Marth because he saved him, and because he knew I liked him. The idea of a half-Manakete, half-human--like you Nah—would disgust the man,” Tiki said.  
“That’s who you were talking about while we were on the way here, weren’t you? You told me that Naga wasn’t the only Manakete you knew who could change forms beyond being a dragon, you were talking about this Xane, aye?” Say’ri asked.  
“Yes,” Tiki said.  
“Sheesh, what ever happened to all the Manakete guys?” Nah asked. “I love Morgan, but I’ve often wondered what a male Manakete would be like.”  
“I don’t know. I lost contact with them all a long time ago. They might be still alive somewhere. Frankly, I don’t need them nor do I want them. I have my Say-Say, and I had a Divine Dragon without help from a male,” Tiki said.  
“Tiki…” Say’ri began, then she thought better of it and pulled the Manakete off to a side where she hoped Nah and Morgan wouldn’t hear, difficult considering Nah’s ears. “Tiki, are you certain you would have no interest in a male Divine Dragon if one presented himself? I wouldn’t want to be in your way if you want to have children with a Manakete, I couldn’t live with myself. Manaketes are almost extinct, Divine Dragons are almost extinct,” she said.  
“Say-Say, I am married to you, I already told you I do not need a male Manakete. And even if I did, they’re immortal, they can wait until…”   
“Until I die! Until I leave you and our chicks alone!” Say’ri snapped. She loved Tiki, but the thought of male Manaketes was upsetting her. The thought of her wife eventually moving on…so much reminded her of that fact, and it devastated her.


	8. Chapter 8

Nowi enjoyed cuddling Marti. Though she once lived with other Manaketes, she had never before been allowed to play with one so young. She was the only chick her age in the village, and chicks were rare to begin with so there was little chance to even play with those younger. That was one of the reasons she always wanted to play. She hoped Marti wouldn’t get hungry or anything soon, she wanted to play with the baby as long as possible. The little Manakete was upset that she couldn’t see her mother anymore once Tiki had left the room, but she seemed to instinctively know Nowi was a Manakete too so she didn’t go completely crazy.  
“You’re gonna be such a lucky chicky, Marti. I’m gonna have lots and lots of my own Manakete chicks for you to play with, even if your mother can’t give you any brothers or sisters. Although I am sure if there’s any way that’s possible, your grandma Naga will know,” Nowi told Marti, even though she knew the child didn’t understand yet. It wasn’t likely Marti would understand anything for a long time.   
Unknown to anyone besides Tiki, Naga spoke to Marti too. And the chick did understand her, but that was because Naga was on a different level altogether than all other Manaketes. Not even Tiki was on her level (though she had the ability to attain such power if she had to even if she didn’t want it), and she was wildly powerful on her own. Naga loved Marti, she had created her after all.   
Marti seemed to be falling asleep, which depressed Nowi. She still wanted to play, but if the chick wanted to sleep, it would probably be best if she was allowed to. Tiki had left Marti’s basket in the room so if her daughter wanted to sleep she could, so Nowi put her in it and decided it was a good idea and fell asleep too.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXli  
Say’ri was still upset. She couldn’t think straight, and she wasn’t sure what exactly bothered her the most at this point. Things just kept going wrong! She wanted to shove a sword through a wall, or at least punch it.  
“Say-Say, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to remind you of your mortality!” Tiki cried.  
“Fie, Tiki! It’s not your fault. And that’s not all it is! Between our lack of intimacy, the constant interruptions, and the pressures of rebuilding my country, I have not been feeling well for a while, and I do not know if it will get better for a long time. I feel responsible for you and Marti too, I cannot burden you with all this. I am sorry,” Say’ri said.  
Tiki pulled Say’ri to her and looked her in the eyes. “Say’ri, listen to me. We’re married, that means your problems are my problems. I know you don’t want me to suffer because of what you believe are your issues and you don’t want to burden me, but this is a partnership. If you are responsible for me, I am responsible for you. Marti and I are your family, we will get through this together. Things will get better, I promise,” she said seriously.  
“You are right, of course,” Say’ri said. She still was upset, but she had to trust her wife.   
Tiki could still tell Say’ri was upset, but she had made a decision to keep her mind off it even if just for a short time. “Come with me, I have something else to talk about, and I want to tell you in private,” she said before she pulled her wife into one of the other rooms.  
As soon as Tiki pulled Say’ri into the room she closed the door behind her and pinned Say’ri against the wall. “Tiki, what about not defiling Nowi’s home?” Say’ri asked.  
Tiki nuzzled her. “You need it, you’re really upset. And it’s really okay. I asked Nowi about it, she said it’s fine. She says Morgan and Nah do it all the time,” she said before she started kissing Say’ri’s neck.  
Say’ri managed to grab Tiki’s wrists and pushed her back onto the bed. “You’re right. And it’s my turn,” she said in a husky voice.  
“Oh, you’re no fair. We got interrupted my last turn, and we had some fun the way here,” Tiki whined. She was just playing though, she knew full well it was Say’ri’s turn. The human grinned and undid the ties that kept her wife’s dress on, gently pulling it off the Manakete right after. Tiki shivered, mostly from excitement. She couldn’t be cold, things were getting hot. Say’ri began kneading the Manakete’s breasts. “Alright, just be nice. My breasts are still rather tender you know. I wish Marti wouldn’t bite,” Tiki said.  
“I know, I won’t hurt the beautiful Manakete,” Say’ri purred. She trailed kisses down Tiki’s throat, down to her large breasts. She settled in to suckle her wife’s right breast, the Manakete wrapping her arm around her and sighing happily.  
“We’re gonna have such pretty chickies,” Tiki whispered.  
Say’ri looked up at her, her fingers replacing her mouth for the moment, pinching the dragon woman’s nipples. “You really think Naga knows a way?” she asked.  
Tiki grinned. “Of course she does. You have to learn to trust my mother. She can do almost anything, everyone knows that. Marti and I are living proof of her power. She can give us what we want, and she likes us and wants us to be happy,” she said, “however, right now I just want you. Please, let nothing stop us. We are going to finish tonight, are we clear?”  
“I promise you, Tiki,” Say’ri said before she went back to her pleasurable attentions to the Manakete’s breasts. She hoped she’d still have chances to nurse from Tiki when they had another child. She liked the taste and Tiki liked the feeling.  
Tiki pushed Say’ri away so she could manage to get her underclothes off, though she didn’t wear much under the dress. Say’ri took the time to strip herself down, while Tiki patiently watched and waited once she was done with hers. The Manakete moved to the edge of the bed and sat up.  
“Spread your legs nice and wide for me, okay?” Say’ri said. Tiki nodded and obeyed. Say’ri knelt down and moved in, and drew her tongue across her Manakete wife’s warm, dripping slit. Tiki cried out…it had been much too long. She had forgotten how good that felt. Say’ri gave Tiki’s vagina a few more loving swipes before pushing her tongue inside and eating the Manakete out. Tiki howled in sheer joy. She didn’t care if the rest of the house heard, she was simply euphoric. Say’ri knew just how to touch her, how to please her.  
Tiki held Say’ri’s head to her, bucking against her tongue, moaning. She wanted more, faster, deeper. And finally, after weeks of waiting and five minutes of stimulation, she found her release, screaming at the top of her lungs. Say’ri grinned, not leaving her yet, getting as much Manakete nectar as she could.  
“Oh, Naga, I needed that. We’re not done yet, I hope,” Tiki said once Say’ri finally pulled her tongue out and paused to breathe.  
“Not a chance, my glorious Manakete,” Say’ri said, crawling back onto the bed and hugging Tiki from behind, groping her breasts again. “I am going to worship every part of you.”   
Tiki pulled back just enough to get herself turned around and got back on Say’ri’s lap. She buried her head in her wife’s chest and sighed. Say’ri scratched her behind the ears, just the way she liked it. “My Tiki, never forget this. I care not what my people or yours think. Nobody could ever mean as much to me as you. As long as I live, it is for you. You are my wife and my everything,” Say’ri whispered.  
“As you are mine. And I will never forget you or your love,” Tiki said, hugging Say’ri to her.  
There was pounding on the door from outside, and Nah frantically yelling, “C’mon you two! Please! It’s mother, she’s gone into labour! She needs Tiki!”  
Tiki gave Say’ri a look of longing, then separated to get dressed. Why did this keep happening?


	9. Chapter 9

Tiki got herself dressed fast, she knew Nowi couldn’t wait. This was her first egg, the young Manakete was undoubtedly scared and in a great deal of pain, and she needed someone who understood, not just a couple of freaked-out teenagers and her husband who was simply fascinated that there was going to be blood and lots of it. Not to mention Marti was with her and she’d be hungry and need her mommy when she woke up.  
“Tiki, calm down, you’re no good to Nowi like this,” Say’ri said, gathering her own clothing to get dressed.  
“There’s just so much that could go wrong, Say-Say, and I don’t know how I’d fix it if something did. I’m no healer, I’m just here for support. But I’ve had a baby, I know what she’s going through,” Tiki said.  
“Almost. You’re full grown and Nowi still has about a thousand years before she’s a full adult. Though you were a virgin when you birthed Marti, you still had the body. I believe we’re in for a long night,” Say’ri said.  
“Right, and that’s why I need to get in there with her. Very few Manaketes have chicks nowadays and those that do are older than her. You’re coming with me too, I can’t handle doing this without you!”  
“Aye. I would not abandon a friend like Nowi, and I will not abandon you for anything.”  
When Tiki and Say’ri went into the room, they found Nowi crying, Henry trying to calm her down, and Morgan and Nah off to a side holding each other. They all looked scared, except Henry. He kept muttering things about blood, grinning his perpetual grin. The boy was scary, even Tiki was afraid of him. Nobody knew what had attracted Nowi enough to marry him and have kids with him.  
“Tiki! You have to help me! It hurts really bad! I’ve never hurt this much!” Nowi wailed.  
“I know, poor thing, but you need to try and calm down. This will go much faster that way. Morgan, go fetch some towels! Nah, Say’ri? Standby. There is time yet and I need to attend to my own offspring right now,” Tiki said. Marti was in her basket, crying louder than Nowi. She was hungry and scared listening to Nowi screaming, and Tiki couldn’t leave her like that.  
“When is she gonna start bleeding?” Henry asked.  
“Not the time, Father,” Nah said angrily.  
Tiki walked over to sit beside Nowi while she nursed Marti. “Do you remember what you told me when I laid my egg?” she asked the younger Manakete.  
“N-noooo,” Nowi whined.  
“You told me that I’m a big, strong, dragon and I could do it. Well, you may not be as powerful as me, but you are a powerful dragon too. You’ll be fine. I know how much it hurts, just be glad you aren’t a virgin like I was. You should have an easier time than I did—Marti, quit biting—although at your age it will be difficult. I’m here for you, I won’t let anything happen. My mother is watching over you too. I had to trust you, now you have to trust me,” Tiki said. She stroked Nowi’s hair with the hand not supporting her suckling chick.  
“Naga is h-here?” Nowi asked, sniffling.  
“Of course she is. Naga would never leave a Manakete in her time of need,” Tiki said, but she wasn’t sure Nowi believed her. Another contraction hit the young Manakete and she screamed even louder than before.   
“I want a Dragonstone, Tiki. Bring me a Dragonstone. I’m too small like this, I’ll die!” Nowi cried.  
“NO! You can’t turn into a dragon, you’ll go insane and degenerate from the pain! Yes, it’s bigger, but the egg will be bigger too! We used to be able to do it, with it being part of our basic biology, but ever since we had our power sealed, we cannot transform at times like this, it’s when we’re most likely to degenerate! The pain is too much for us! Don’t argue with me on this. I know it hurts terribly, but you have to do it like this!” Tiki cried.  
“She kens worse, she was a virgin when she laid her egg. At least you’re already a little more…” Say’ri tried to find a nice way to put it. “…traveled…sexually,” she finished, blushing. She could say all kinds of filthy things to Tiki, but when it came to Nowi, she couldn’t say it.  
“Say’ri, please,” Tiki said. “Let me deal with this. Come here and take Marti please.”  
Say’ri took Marti and cuddled her. The little Manakete had stopped crying so hard, but she couldn’t get back to sleep. Say’ri sat down against a wall and played with the baby, still marveling how much the girl looked like Tiki. Tiki herself had knelt down in front of Nowi and was examining her. The elder Manakete was the only one the other dragon girl would let touch her, and as much as Tiki didn’t like touching Nowi like that, she had to. She had her fingers inside the younger Manakete, trying to feel for the egg. Henry was right beside her. “It’s going to be quite a while. Please try to relax. I don’t feel anything yet, and you’re barely even dilated,” Tiki said. “And Henry, she’s not bleeding yet, I don’t know if you want to see.”  
“She’s having my child, Tiki. The blood is just a bonus,” Henry said.  
“You’re so weird,” Tiki said, shaking her head.  
“I’ve got the towels,” Morgan said.  
“Good. Standby with your wife. I’m sure we’ll need the two of you later on. Henry, do you happen to know a sleeping charm that won’t hurt Marti or put her into an irreversible coma? She needs a nap, and she’s not going to sleep with this going on,” Tiki said.  
“Yeah, I could probably do that. A little different than my usual hexes, but I can make her go to sleep for a few hours,” Henry said.  
“If you harm her in any way, I will eat you in one bite, are we clear?”  
“It’s not gonna hurt the cute baby dragon, she’s just gonna sleep all day. You just fed her, she won’t need it again for a long time anyway, will she? As is obvious from my little family here, I like Manaketes.”  
“I don’t know, she does generally sleep for about four hours. You can dispel it if you have to, can’t you?”  
“That won’t be a problem. I promise.”  
“Shall I place her in her basket?” Say’ri asked.  
“That would be best,” Tiki said.  
Once Marti was taken care of, Say’ri went to sit next to Tiki. She was bored without the closest thing she had to a child of her own and wanted to assist, even if she wasn’t sure what she could do. She didn’t have any healing skills. Tiki at least knew about Manaketes, how to keep Nowi from hurting herself if she could avoid it. Say’ri only knew anything about Tiki and Marti, but they were her family.  
Nowi roared from the blinding pain, even though she wasn’t a dragon at the moment. It was a terrifying sound and Tiki had another feel of her. “Tiki, it hurts so much!” Nowi cried after Tiki took her fingers out.  
“At least it’s progressing. And this isn’t the worst of it. I can’t help you yet,” Tiki said.  
“Tiki, there are methods to make it progress a bit faster, at least from what I’ve read,” Say’ri said. “I’ve been doing research, with us wanting to start a family. I would have to ken how to take care of you if we actually find a way and you conceive. Henry, would you be averse to massaging her mammaries? I read somewhere that helps.”   
“The little that Nowi has…” The younger Manakete moaned. She screamed again and clutched her belly, the egg moving into her birth canal. Her contractions were getting much closer together. Henry sat back down next to her and rubbed her small nipples.  
“It should be about five hundred years before you grow nice full breasts like mine,” Tiki said with a grin. She took another look at Nowi. “Almost ready, just ride the contractions out. I’ll help you when the time comes.”  
“It’s so big, I don’t know how I’m gonna be able to have it!” Nowi cried. Tiki nuzzled her, trying to reassure her.   
“We’re trying to help you, please try to calm down,” the older Divine Dragon whispered.  
“It really hurts that much?!” Nah asked, worried for both her mother and about the fact that she wanted to have children. She felt bad that it was essentially her causing the pain too.  
“It hurts worse than anything else. I don’t know how I or any other Manakete manages to do it,” Tiki said, her ears drooping. “Of course, it was worth it. I wouldn’t trade Marti for anything.”  
“Naga, listen to my plea. Tiki says you’re here, I know you can hear me, I know it. Please, aid my mother. Let this be over with soon!” cried Nah. Nowi was almost ready to deliver her egg, the pain was just so intense she could hardly think anymore. Tiki was placing the towels so Nowi wouldn’t ruin the bed.  
“Wow, that is a lot of blood, almost too much…” Henry said.  
“Shut up, Henry! You’re scaring me! You don’t have any idea how this feels! I wish my Mommy was here, she’d know how to make me feel better!” Nowi growled.  
“Calm down, Nowi. And get ready,” Tiki said. Nowi was fully dilated, and Tiki already had her hands inside her to aid with delivery. Nowi knew what she had to do, she had learned a lot being around all the other female Shepherds. Almost every first-generation woman in the group had had children in recent years, and she had been there when Tiki had laid Marti’s egg, she knew what she was doing.  
“Oh Naaaaaga that hurts…it’s so big…!” Nowi screamed, pushing hard.  
“It just feels big. It’s actually smaller than Marti’s. It’s okay. Keep pushing, I’ve got it,” Tiki said in a soothing voice. Say’ri stood back with Nah and Morgan, her hand over her mouth. Henry held Nowi’s hand, and although he was trying not to cry out, it was easy to see that the labouring Manakete had already squeezed so hard she had broken it. Nowi herself was doing rather well, even though with Tiki helping her it was a tiny bit easier on her than if she had been alone. “C’mon Nowi, you can do it. I’m here, nothing bad is gonna happen. I know you must be tired, but you can do this.”  
Nah curled up in a ball on the floor. “Mother, I’m so sorry I’m doing this to you!” she cried.  
“Nah! Don’t do that!” Nowi wailed.  
“Your mother loves you, Nah, that’s why she’s enduring this. It always hurts, but it’s almost over. It only hurts her worse to see you in this state, please compose yourself,” Tiki said, managing to pull the egg part of the way out. This was the worst part, the widest point still inside Nowi, Tiki’s hands inside along with it. Tiki tried to talk to Nowi, tried still to soothe her. “Well, there’s certainly proof you’re a Divine Dragon right there. You told me Divine Dragon eggs are always pale blue.”  
Nah hugged Morgan and watched, still upset but knowing she had to stay strong for her mother’s sake. Nowi, though nearing complete exhaustion, kept pushing as hard as she could. She was stronger than anyone had given her credit for, she barely needed Tiki’s help. She finished delivering the egg very soon after, Tiki holding onto it.  
“Good girl Nowi. You’re so strong,” Tiki said, taking the last towel to dry the egg off and give it to Nowi. “It needs to stay warm, you know that. And as I told you, you have a few weeks, but if your milk doesn’t come in, I’d gladly nurse her.”  
“Thank you, Tiki. You’ll do anything for me,” Nowi said once Tiki had given her her egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, this took way too long to write...  
> The next one should come out sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

Tiki and Say’ri left Nowi and her family alone for a time and went outside. Both families needed some time to themselves for now. Nowi needed to rest. Tiki laid on the ground and stargazed, and Say’ri just sat with her. Henry had dispelled his charm on Marti and Tiki had fed her, so the little Manakete was fed, well-rested, and wanted to play.  
“We’re safe here, and you’re clearly exhausted. Why don’t you go to sleep?” Say’ri asked.  
“I will in a little while. I’m just thinking right now. Just make sure Marti doesn’t get hurt or wander off for me when I do,” Tiki said, still staring at the sky.  
“You don’t have to ask. I would never allow her to come to any harm,” Say’ri said, the Manakete chick crawling all over her.  
Tiki rolled over onto her side. “That’s good. Just wake me up when she needs feeding again,” she said before she fell asleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Naga often visited Tiki in her dreams, though she badly wanted Tiki and Marti to visit her in person. She cared about Say’ri, but not as much as her own descendants. She knew what Tiki wanted, but she wasn’t going to tell her anything either way until she visited. Tiki knew it too, she knew how the Queen of the Manaketes operated.  
“Mother,” Tiki said.  
“Hi Tiki,” Naga said, grinning.   
“You’re happy.”  
“I like when a Divine Dragon has a chick. Even if Nah is half-Manakete, because I adore humans too. If I can help it, Nowi and Henry will have lots of chicks, just like they want,” Naga said.  
“What about me?” Tiki asked.  
Naga grinned even broader. “I can’t tell you. That’s the thing about life. It’s more fun if you don’t know, so shhhh it’s a very big secret,” she said. It was well known she had an unusual sense of humour, and she had played some weird tricks on her daughter before, but just once Tiki wished she’d be serious with her. She had never shown this side of her with the humans, not even Rycalla, but she would joke constantly with Tiki.  
“Mother, please don’t do this. I’m tired, I can’t take your weirdness right now. You were there, you know what went on,” Tiki said.  
“I do know. Have you ever considered being a full-time Manakete midwife? You’d be good at it, no joke,” Naga said.  
“You as well as the rest of us know the birth rate of Manaketes is extremely low,” Tiki said.  
“It’s getting a little easier for them. Especially if I favour the Manaketes involved, and I was kidding anyway,” Naga said.  
“Yes, you have your Life magic and all,” Tiki said, “which is how you got me, and how I got Marti.”  
“Are you angry at me Tiki?” Naga asked.  
“I have no reason to be, Mother. You give me and Marti everything I want. I suppose it’s the stress of the past few months getting to me. You know the situation between me and my wife. I fear for our marriage. I know she loves me very dearly, and I love her, but the constant interruptions, the threats from her countrymen…I don’t know how we can last. I don’t want to lose her, although I know that since she is human and I am Manakete it will happen one day, but I don’t want it to happen because of divorce,” Tiki explained.  
“I wouldn’t want that for my daughter, not at all. However, I am not just going to make all your problems magically go away. You and Say’ri have to work it out yourselves. You won’t separate, you are meant to be, I know it. Work hard at it. It will make the two of you stronger, it will make your bond stronger, which is good because it’s only gonna get harder as time goes on,” Naga said.  
Tiki hugged Naga and began to sob. She knew life wasn’t going to be easy, but to hear her own mother tell her…it was devastating. Naga cuddled her daughter, making comforting noises as though Tiki were a tiny chick, and in Naga’s heart she always would be no matter how old she was. The Queen of the Manaketes adored her child, she could hardly stand to see her so upset.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tiki woke up to Marti climbing all over her. She knew she had been asleep for a few hours and she loved her baby but she didn’t like being awakened like that when she was with her mother. Marti was still full of energy, but she was hungry.  
Nowi came out of the house, holding her egg, keeping it safe with her. She hadn’t been able to move around for a long time, and yes, she couldn’t walk well yet, but she wanted to move.   
“You should be in bed, you just had an egg,” Tiki said to the blonde Manakete.  
“I’m all better Tiki! I promise! I haven’t been outside for months, I was bored!” Nowi cried.  
“You look ready to fall over. You’ve just been through labour, you need to rest. I wasn’t able to get up for two days after I laid my egg. How can you even get up?” Tiki asked.  
“I don’t know, I just felt like it. I wanted to go outside. Want to hold my egg? You’re a responsible Manakete, you wouldn’t let anything happen to it,” Nowi said.  
“She has to feed her own child,” Say’ri said.  
“Nowi, go back inside and I’ll bring Marti in to play with you in a bit. She’s a bundle of energy herself right now and she probably won’t sleep tonight. You don’t have to go back to bed, but it’s much better if you went back inside. Please,” Tiki said. Yeah, she was a responsible Manakete, but Nowi obviously was another story.  
Nowi nodded and went back in the house. Having a chance to play with a little dragon was something she enjoyed, even though she really would’ve preferred getting to be outside. She needed some fresh air after being cooped up in her room for months, she didn’t see why Tiki had been so adamant about her not being out there. If she wanted some alone time with Say’ri they had the room set aside for them, they didn’t have to do it outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Two days later, Nowi was convinced she was well enough to move around, and Tiki was tired of arguing with her so she just let her. She had spent most of her time with the other Manakete, making sure Nowi didn’t hurt herself, and when she wasn’t she was asleep. Say’ri was a little bit jealous, but she knew Tiki needed to have time with a fellow Manakete. There were only a small handful in Chon’sin and none of them aside from Marti were other Divine Dragons. There were no other Divine Dragons, at least as far as anyone knew (Even Tiki wasn’t sure. She had been wrong before). Say’ri kept her mind off it shopping with Henry and Nah. In the past few days Tiki and Nowi had gone and eaten nearly everything edible in the house (Tiki ate the most, since she was lactating and needed it).   
“I can’t believe this. Mother never ate that much before, although it was a lot,” Nah complained, filling a large basket with fruit. Henry was looking at tomes at another stall, though with his hand broken he wouldn’t be casting anything for a while.  
“I think Tiki actually ate most of the food,” Say’ri said, “but she has an excuse. She’s got Marti, and she’s gonna be caring for the other version of you soon if your mother cannot. She needs to eat extra.”  
“Yeah, that’s why this particular Anna loves us. We’re dragons, we eat a lot, we buy a lot,” Nah said.  
Say’ri sighed. She wanted so much for Tiki to be happy, and for their marriage to work. She didn’t want to lose the Manakete and end up with some nobleman she didn’t love. She could only love Tiki. Naga herself supposedly approved of their relationship, so why did she have to make it so hard?  
“What’s wrong Say’ri?” Nah asked.  
“What’s been wrong,” Say’ri said bitterly.   
“Well, listen. I have an idea how you could make Tiki happy. You may not think this is a great idea, but…” Nah moved close to Say’ri and whispered something in her ear. Say’ri blushed and covered her mouth with her hand.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
“I should’ve asked Say’ri to look for some healing books or something, there may be magical ways to help your milk come in,” Tiki said, laying on the bed with Nowi, holding Marti.   
“You said you would nurse Nah,” Nowi reminded her.  
“Yes, but I can only do it for a while. I will have to go home eventually, and if I do get pregnant again and have another baby, they’ll need me. I can’t nurse her for as long as she’ll need it, and I don’t know any other Manakete that can help you. Chrom and Rycalla do have a Manakete nanny, but she’s apparently barren. At least that’s what I was told, one never knows considering our fertility,” Tiki said.  
“When are we gonna go see Naga?” Nowi asked.  
“As soon as you’re well enough, and don’t say you are. You’re still recovering,” Tiki said.  
“Well, you’re gonna ask Naga to let you and Say’ri have a kid, aren’t you? Naga is big on Light Magic, isn’t she? Do you think it’s possible there’s a spell that could help me produce milk?” Nowi wondered.  
“There’s no harm in asking. If anyone could help you she could, after all,” Tiki said, rolling onto her other side and falling asleep. Marti crawled on top of her and fell asleep herself.   
Nowi held her egg against her, warming it. She had instinct, but she was afraid. She knew the Nah from the future was healthy, but she was still scared. This chick was Nah, but she was also different. She’d have her parents, she’d have the other version of her, and she’d have her more distant relatives Tiki and Marti. She could feel the chick moving, though it would take about a month to hatch. She needed to warm it consistently and constantly, and she didn’t know how she’d be able to do that for a whole month.   
Nowi looked over at the other two Divine Dragons. She wished Nah was more like her. She didn’t even look like her. She did have her ears…and her power to turn into a dragon of course, but she was nothing like her otherwise. She had her father’s hair, and her personality was a mystery. Marti was just a little version of Tiki simply because she was her daughter and nobody else’s. Nowi hoped she’d have a child that was more like her next time, she did plan on having lots of children despite being a Manakete.   
“Mother…” Tiki murmured in her sleep. Nowi figured she was just dreaming about Naga again. She herself had only heard Naga once and that so she could aid Tiki in delivering her egg. Nowi knew very little about the Queen of the Manaketes. She wished she knew more about her tribe and their great leader. Her own mother had been a Divine Dragon, but she didn’t like to talk about their near eradication and had never told her much.  
Nowi stroked her egg, still mostly bored. She decided maybe it would be a good idea to have a nap too and curled up against Tiki, keeping the egg between them so they’d both warm it while they slept.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Say’ri couldn’t believe what Nah had suggested. She also couldn’t believe she was going to go ahead and do it. She loved Tiki, and she wanted to make her happy, but this was going much further than the young empress had ever thought she would go. She was much happier before she knew what Morgan and Nah were apparently into. She hoped Tiki would appreciate the attention.  
Say’ri kept staring at the box in her hands, and what she knew was in it. She barely noticed Nah trying to fit more fruit in the basket or Henry trying to figure out which potion would heal his hand the best or Morgan asking Anna if she had a certain tome. How she managed to actually have the nerve to buy it, she’d never know, all she knew is she had done it.  
Once the group had gotten home, Say’ri hid her box. Tiki was asleep, she was not going to wake her up to play with at the moment. Nowi and Marti were curled up with her, Nowi’s egg being warmed by both the Manakete women. It was so sweet, Say’ri would never forget the sight, even though she was a little bit jealous at Nowi getting to share the bed with her Tiki.   
Tiki was known to talk in her sleep, and she kept saying things about Naga. She was likely having a conversation with her mother. According to Tiki herself, she did that fairly often. She could speak to her mother at any time, but the conversations in her dreams were supposedly far more intimate and private between the Manakete and her Goddess mother. Say’ri kissed Tiki’s forehead and left the room to find something to do and wait for her wife to wake up. They were going to have some quality time alone if it killed her!


	12. Chapter 12

Say’ri patiently waited for Tiki to wake up, but she was still nervous about what she planned to do. She and Tiki had never even talked about going this far. She hoped she was doing the right thing. She knew it wouldn’t hurt her wife, but she didn’t know if Tiki would enjoy it.  
Tiki woke up a few minutes later to Marti’s cries as usual. Nowi was awakened by the child as well, but it was a good thing since she needed to be able to wake up to take care of Nah when she hatched. And the younger Manakete still held the egg to her, she already did everything in her power to take care of her baby.  
“You know what you’re doing. Nah will be very healthy and happy with you. I’m impressed,” Tiki said.  
“I guess I have a lot of instinct,” Nowi said.  
“That’s true. I always know just how to take care of my daughter, even with my mother speaking to me in my mind. Always trying to give me ‘pointers’. I do try to trust her despite the fact she hardly cared for me when I hatched, even if she did live with some Manaketes who had chicks. I believe Xane’s mother was one of her followers, even though she died before I was born and he was already an adolescent,” Tiki said.  
“I sometimes wish Nah were a boy, even though she’s only half dragon. I mean, you have a girl too and I haven’t even seen a male Manakete for over a hundred years even if the only one I ever knew was my father anyway,” Nowi said, cradling her egg.  
“Maybe next time you’ll have a son. You and Henry do want to have more children, and Naga likes you. As for you, Miss Marti, I believe I’m gonna have to do something about your claws. The teeth are bad enough, but I can’t do anything about those. I can trim your nails,” Tiki said, picking her chick up.  
“She’s a dragon, she needs her claws,” Nowi said.  
“No she doesn’t. Not yet. She just claws me up with them when she wants something. She already bites when she nurses, I don’t need more flesh wounds. Where do you keep your clippers?” Tiki asked, rummaging around in a drawer by the bed.  
“I don’t have any!”  
“Darn it. If I knew that I would’ve had Say-Say buy some earlier. Marti has wicked little hooks already.”  
“When are you going to let her use a Dragonstone?”  
“When she’s good and ready and knows what it entails. So probably not for a few centuries at least. It’s not something to be taken lightly, and she is incredibly powerful. I mean, she’s not as powerful as I am, but she has a lot of power too,” Tiki said. She stretched out and decided to get up. Nowi’s family and Say’ri would surely be back with the food by now, and the Manakete was hungry.  
Tiki walked out to find some food and was immediately embraced from behind by Say’ri. The Manakete knew something was up, but she didn’t think it was anything too bad. Tiki decided she and her wife would have to finish what they started as soon as she got something to eat. She didn’t realize that Say’ri had the exact same idea.  
“Say-Say, please. We’ll play in a while. I’m starving. I haven’t eaten since last night,” Tiki said.  
“Aye. I was just happy to see you,” Say’ri said. Her purchase was in her pocket, but she could wait until Tiki was fed to use it. The Manakete needed to eat, she couldn’t afford to skip a meal for the simple reason she was feeding her baby every few hours. In fact, she needed extra food.  
As the Manakete was finishing her meal, Say’ri came up behind her again, but instead of hugging her, she blindfolded her. Tiki almost freaked out. She had not expected this and she didn’t have any idea why her wife had done it and what she’d do next. Say’ri took Tiki’s hand and led her into the room they had been sleeping in. She locked the door behind her and prayed nothing would go wrong.  
“What are you doing?” Tiki asked.  
“You will soon find out dear Tiki. Do not fight me, I’m not going to hurt you. You have to trust me,” Say’ri said. She picked Tiki up and laid her on the bed.  
“I do trust you, and I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I just wish I knew what you were doing,” Tiki said.  
“I can’t tell you, you’re just going to have to wait and find out. It’s more fun this way. Consider this Part 2 of what we were doing the other day. I ken it should be your turn, but I have plans and you will enjoy them. You can have whatever you want later,” Say’ri purred, pulling Tiki’s boots off and tickling the bottoms of the Manakete’s feet. Tiki squealed, Say’ri knew she was ticklish and she enjoyed exploiting that. Tiki was trying to undo the ties to her dress, but she couldn’t do anything with what Say’ri was doing.  
“Do I really need the blindfold?”  
“Aye. I read that impairing your sense of sight will enhance your sensitivity to touch. And I want you to feel everything I do to pleasure you.”  
Say’ri stopped to undress herself. Tiki managed to get her dress off, even though she couldn’t see anything. She did trust her wife, and she was curious about what was going to happen, she just didn’t understand it. Say’ri had never done anything like this before.  
Say’ri climbed on top of Tiki and began kissing every inch of her. She kissed Tiki’s forehead, gave both ears a lick, and then kissed Tiki on the lips deep, lingering longer there. She kissed down Tiki’s throat, then down to her plump breasts, stopping to suckle her nipples gently just to get a taste of Tiki’s sweet milk and promise Tiki she’d get back to that. She swirled her tongue in Tiki’s belly button (wondering why Manaketes even had them since they hatched from eggs). Say’ri kissed even lower until she reached Tiki’s pussy. She gave the Manakete’s clit a kiss and then pressed her tongue deep inside to give Tiki a long loving lap.  
“Oh Say-Say, that is heavenly. Don’t stop. You’re right, it does feel better this way…” Tiki purred. Something nagged at her, but she wasn’t going to say anything. She just hoped Say’ri would address it. She knew her wife, she knew Say’ri would remember.  
Of course Say’ri knew it was Tiki’s birthday, but she was still playing with her Manakete. Making Tiki happy was the best gift she could give her. She continued to lap at her wife’s sweet nethers. Tiki cooed to her pleasantly. Tiki gripped at sheets, tearing them, although she felt bad about that but also realized Nowi and Henry must go through a lot of blankets with Nowi and Nah being Manaketes too and their having claws. It was all she could do, it was intense. Say’ri ate Tiki out happily, pleased that her wife was pleased. The Manakete was getting close, her breathing quickened and her walls tightened. “Oh, Say-Say, please…” Tiki whispered. Say’ri rubbed Tiki’s clit with her thumb while she continued to orally pleasure her.  
Tiki climaxed hard, screaming in sheer euphoria. Say’ri took as much of the Manakete’s release as she could and then backed off to breathe. Tiki writhed, continuing to cry out. When she finally came down, Say’ri laid down beside her and stroked her face.  
“Happy birthday Tiki,” Say’ri whispered. “I have another gift for you too. Just keep the blindfold on” She grabbed her box and got ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Nah's birthday is a month after Tiki's, I decided it had to be around Tiki's birthday at the time.


	13. Chapter 13

Tiki was curious, and she was nervous, even though she was sure Say’ri wasn’t going to hurt her. And where was her child? She knew Marti was safe, but she was certain the baby would be hungry or otherwise need her. Nowi and Nah were female Manaketes, but they could not feed Tiki’s daughter.   
Say’ri kept Tiki’s mind off of it when she turned her attention back to her breasts. Squeezing gently, lapping, and then just settling in to suckle. Tiki stroked her head, murring happily. Say’ri kneaded the Manakete’s other breast with one hand, the other was sneaking back between her legs.  
Say’ri played with Tiki’s clit, though the Manakete was beyond ready. Then she slid two fingers inside her, continuing to nurse her at the same time. She had to loosen her up a little, plus Tiki loved it. The Manakete was so wet and warm. Say’ri was the only one who had ever touched Tiki like that (Nowi had had her hands up Tiki when she had helped deliver Marti, but that didn’t count) and she liked that. The two of them had given each other their virginities. Say’ri didn’t know how in the world Tiki could’ve stood being a virgin for three thousand years when now she’d try to have sex whenever she could.  
“Say-Say…more…faster!” Tiki cried. Say’ri pushed another finger into her and splayed them, stretching the Manakete’s vagina. Tiki was shocked that she’d do something like that. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t something she had expected.  
Once Say’ri had her fill of Tiki’s sweet milk, she just laid her head on her chest, still fingering her wife. She listened to Tiki’s heartbeat, happier than she had been in a long time. “There is no place I’d rather be than here, with you,” she whispered.  
“Mmmm…” Tiki moaned. She was close again.  
Say’ri sat up and slowly removed her fingers from inside Tiki. She licked them off, savouring her wife’s taste. Then got out her toy, a double-sided marital aid. She spread the Manakete’s pussy lips open with her fingers, and without a word shoved one end of the sex toy into her.  
“What in Naga’s name are you doing?” Tiki asked in complete shock. She had never expected Say’ri to ever do anything like this. Her wife was not like this, not like this at all.  
“Tiki, relax. Does it hurt? If it hurts I’ll take it out and I’ll never do it again. It was Nah’s idea, she thought you’d like it! I shouldn’t have listened to her!” Say’ri cried.  
“No, it doesn’t hurt at all. I actually kind of like it. I’ve never been so full,” Tiki said.  
Say’ri climbed on top of Tiki and positioned herself to take in the other side. “Okay then. I’m glad. I was really worried you wouldn’t like it,” she said before pushing down, sheathing the other end of the toy deep within her own vagina. She winced. She was tighter than Tiki (she had only ever had the Manakete’s slender fingers inside her) and needed to get used to the size. “Oh Naga…bigger than I expected. Maybe I shouldn’t have taken it so fast. I am going to kill Nah…just give me a minute here…”  
“Bit off more than you could chew, my love?” Tiki asked, grinning.  
“I’ll be fine,” Say’ri said, trying to relax herself. Tiki pulled her down and began kissing her, trying to help. And it was working.   
“Our girl parts are touching,” Tiki said.  
“Don’t talk like that. I don’t like when you talk like a child. But yes, that’s the whole point,” Say’ri said, pulling the blindfold off of Tiki. “It won’t help us make babies, but at least you can look me in the eyes when we make love now. Alright, it feels much better. I just needed to get used to it.” She rocked her hips, thrusting into Tiki hard, making the Manakete cry out in ecstasy.  
Tiki held Say’ri still. “Speaking of babies, where is my daughter? I lost track of her at breakfast. You must know where she is. I don’t like not knowing!” she said.  
“Marti is fine, Love. Nah and Morgan have her, they knew what I had planned. And since they knew it was your birthday they decided you deserved a break. I don’t ken what will happen when she gets hungry, but I hope that won’t happen soon,” Say’ri said, taking Tiki’s hands and pushing them away so she could continue. She pulled back and thrust back in hard, and Tiki loved it.  
“Sweet Naga…you are crazy, you know that?” Tiki said.  
“Aye. But you wouldn’t have me any other way,” Say’ri purred.  
“I would love you no matter what you were, Say-Say,” Tiki said, her hips bucking to meet Say’ri. “It doesn’t matter to me when I love someone. Male or female, human or Manakete or even taguel…I don’t care. I love who you are, not what you are.”  
“How am I so lucky as to have you?”  
Tiki couldn’t answer. She was trying to hold back her orgasm. She wanted to come with Say’ri. They both were very close. Tiki could tell, just by the noises Say’ri was making, and she herself had already been close even before they started using the dildo.   
“Tiki…almost there,” Say’ri said, panting.  
Tiki couldn’t answer. She was there, but it wasn’t so bad since Say’ri came a moment later. They didn’t care if the whole house heard them screaming (which of course Nowi and Nah would, they were Manaketes, they had incredible hearing). They just heard nobody decided they had to check on them or anything.  
Say’ri pulled the toy out of them and rested against Tiki, still breathing hard. Tiki held her, trying not to fall asleep just yet. Sure, she was tired and satisfied for the moment, but she didn’t want to sleep right then.  
“Nowi and I have decided we’re going to start our journey tomorrow. If I’m going to be flying I will need to be rested,” Tiki said.  
“Are you regretting what we just did?” Say’ri asked.  
“Of course not. I couldn’t regret our love and besides, we needed that. I’m just telling you that I will need to sleep. I’m very tired right now. You could go pack, or whatever you want to do. I’m going to find Marti and feed her, and then I’m going to sleep,” Tiki said.  
“I don’t want to move. I could just cuddle with you forever…” Say’ri said, burying her face in Tiki’s chest.  
“Say-Say, please. Much as I love this and you, you have things to do. Go get Marti and pack. I need to rest, I’m tired, and I’m not going to sleep until my daughter is tended to. What kind of mother thinks of herself above her suckling child? Not me,” Tiki said.  
“Aye, I you are correct. I will fetch the child,” Say’ri said, getting up and starting to get dressed.


	14. Chapter 14

The group set off the next day. Tiki was much happier, but for some reason Say’ri still seemed edgy. Nowi, Nah, and Tiki took turns flying while the rest rode. If Nowi was flying, Tiki would hold the egg and warm it. Marti slept most of the time, content in her basket.  
The flying was tiring, even with three Manaketes. The trip would take several days. The first night they all rested by a campfire. Tiki snuggled against Say’ri, Marti on her lap. Henry tended the fire, while Nowi warmed herself and her egg (and cooked most of the bear she and Say’ri had taken down).  
“You want to retire to the tent?” Tiki asked. They had packed magical pocket tents that would expand when used. Although Tiki had no problems sleeping outside, nobody else liked the idea. Even Nowi preferred the tents.  
“Not for the reason you want,” Say’ri hissed. Tiki had no clue why she was being so irritable. The young queen got up and went into the tent. Tiki sat there, wondering what was wrong.  
“What’s up her rear?” Nowi had gotten up and sat down with Tiki. “I mean, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but you know our ears. She’s been like this all day, hasn’t she?”  
“Yes, she has. And I’m not sure what is wrong with her, but there are several ideas. I’m gonna go check on her when Marti falls asleep. I am very worried about her. Maybe the recent stress is finally getting to her. She runs a whole country, you know. Though I help her, that isn’t easy. And there are many noblemen trying to convince her to marry them. Most do not honour the fact that she is already married to a Manakete woman. Some know nothing about Manaketes and even believe I am a mindless beast. They believe she is a fool and I am a monster. And then there is the issue of an heir. She doesn’t want to put a noble in charge and Marti is unsuitable,” Tiki said, cradling her chick in her arms. The girl was almost asleep.  
“Dinner is almost ready. You don’t think Say’ri went to sleep, do you?” Nowi asked.  
“Not a chance. Find Morgan and Nah. I’ll go see about my wife,” Tiki said. She went to the tent herself. Say’ri was laying on her side, her eyes were closed but she wasn’t sleeping. “Say-Say, come get something to eat.”  
“Leave me alone Tiki,” Say’ri growled.  
“What in Naga’s name is wrong with you? I’m just trying to help!” Tiki said, starting to get really annoyed at her wife.  
“Fie, you cannot help. You have no idea what I am going through!”  
Tiki sat down next to Say’ri and stroked her face. “Look, I know things are tough, but they’re going to get better. You have to believe that. Come get something to eat, then we can talk about it. I can help you, I love you,” the Manakete said quietly.  
“I don’t have much of an appetite Tiki. And please believe me, It’s not your fault,” Say’ri said.  
“Is it that time of the month?” Tiki whispered.  
“Tiki! I thought I told you I’d rather not discuss that ever again,” Say’ri said.  
“We’re both women, Say-Say. Although it only happens to Manaketes after we come in heat and that is quite rare, it does happen. I know what it’s like,” Tiki said.  
“Please stop it. You can be really embarrassing sometimes. And that is only part of it. I haven’t been happy for a long time. You seem to be the only positive thing in my life. I missed my home so much when I traveled with the Shepherds, and now I can’t stand living there anymore. The pressures of ruling, you ken. Everything falls on me. I now ken why you have no interest in being Queen of the Manaketes like your mother. And I’m the only one who can do it,” Say’ri said.  
“You don’t have to do it alone, Say-Say. I’ll always be there for you. Naga says that life isn’t supposed to be easy, it only makes us stronger. Come on, get up and get something to eat, you’re no good to us weak. Acting like this isn’t good for you, and seeing you like this isn’t good for me. Just come out, we could cuddle afterward,” Tiki said.  
“Very well. You are correct, I shouldn’t be doing this to myself. I don’t have much of an appetite, as I already told you, but I will at least attempt to eat,” Say’ri said, getting back up.  
“There is a stream nearby. I could get some water, boil it, find some good plants and make tea,” Tiki said.  
“Yes, some tea would be quite lovely.”  
Nowi sat outside, still tending the fire. She wasn’t going to sleep for a while, and didn’t know if she would be able to at all. She was creeped out. Even though she had checked several times, there was the distinct feeling she was being watched…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next day, Say’ri seemed to be holding up a little better. Truth was, she and Tiki had had a long talk about the situation after dinner, while they were snuggling in their tent, and she didn’t like making her wife upset so she did her best to keep it inside. Tiki knew what she was doing, but she didn’t say anything. They’d deal with it one step at a time.  
Nowi had not slept well, so she couldn’t handle transforming. She spent all night with Henry in her tent cuddling her egg and had her Dragonstones in reaching distance in case she was attacked, and every time she’d fall asleep she’d get awakened by some noise, even if was just something simple like an owl hooting. She had to ride on Tiki’s back, with Say’ri and Marti. Nah flew alongside, with Morgan and Henry riding her.  
“I’m sorry, Nah. I wish you didn’t have to carry both your father and your husband…” Nowi said. She was struggling to keep awake.  
(It’s alright Mother, I’m strong enough,) Nah said.  
(Nowi, I know you’re exhausted, but don’t fall asleep on my back. You’ll slip right off and fall to your death,) Tiki said.  
“I could hold onto her while she sleeps,” Say’ri offered. She wasn’t sure it was possible, but she could’ve sworn Tiki was grinning at that.  
The elder Manakete suddenly stopped short in midair. she cried. She took Marti gently in her teeth by the scruff of her neck to keep her from falling then she dove towards the ground.  
(What are you doing?) Nah asked.  
(We’re being followed on the ground! I just saw someone dart behind a tree!) Tiki snarled.  
“I’m sure they’re just very interested in seeing Manaketes flying!” Say’ri cried, lying flat on Tiki’s back and hugging her for dear life. Nowi was holding onto Tiki with one hand and holding onto her precious egg with her other. Tiki was fast, and even faster in a dive. She stopped just short in front of the tree and landed.  
(Come out, now, and explain why you have been following us all day!) Tiki roared.  
She never expected to see who she saw next…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I got this written so fast. The next one will probably take some time.

The man came out from behind the tree, his hands in the air. He had a thing for red. His hair was red, his clothes were red, and his eyes were red. Nowi and Say’ri hopped off and Tiki turned back into her humanoid form, but she kept snarling.  
“Never thought in a million years…I didn’t even realize you were still alive!” Tiki yelled.  
“You ken this fellow?” Say’ri asked.  
“You bet I do! This, my love, is Xane. Remember the male Manakete I told you about? I never thought I’d see him again, and now of all places!” Tiki raged.  
“Oh my Naga! How did I not notice? You’re Tiki, aren’t you? I haven’t seen you for so long. Wow, good job getting hot,” Xane said.  
“You’re as weird as ever,” Tiki said.  
“Doesn’t look like any Manakete I’ve ever seen,” Nah said as she landed beside Tiki and changed back.   
“I’m as Manakete as you, kid. I’m even a Divine Dragon like Tiki. I just lost my Dragonstone, so I can’t be a dragon anymore, but I’m still a purebred Manakete. I just transform my ears so I can pass as human,” Xane said.  
“Actually, she’s only half dragon,” Nowi said.  
“Half-dragon? That’s possible? Yick. However you…you’re cute, not as pretty as Tiki but you’re still cute. And you’re a Divine Dragon too, aren’t you? You look just like some of Naga’s old followers, but you’re so young. Too young for my tastes. Yeah,” Xane said. Nowi and Nah looked ready to kill him.  
Tiki was angrier still than her friends, “I’ll ask again, and then I’ll turn into a dragon and blast you! WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING US?!”  
“Easy Tiki, not need to kill me. I saw you last night, and I knew you were mostly Divine Dragons. I’ve been looking for Divine Dragons, hoping there was at least one left besides me. It’s been lonely having only Ice Dragons for company these past two thousand years. I should’ve come forward, but I was too nervous. Tiki, please believe me.” Xane explained. “And might I add, your baby is really cute. Future of the Divine Dragons!”  
“That’s…actually a really reasonable answer. Okay. I won’t hurt you. And thank you. Her name is Marti, she’s almost a year old, and Naga gave her to me so I wouldn’t be lonely ever again,” Tiki said.  
“Yeah, it’s the worst not having other Divine Dragons. I had a girlfriend for a while who was an Ice Dragon, but she wasn’t the same,” Xane said.  
“You had a girlfriend?” Tiki asked with a snicker.  
“Yeah, and she was a Manakete. And here’s a shocker! I notice you’re involved with a human,” Xane said, looking Say’ri over. “Yeah, she’s cute for a human. Always knew you were bi, same as me, but you sure you wouldn’t be happier with a Manakete?”  
“Say’ri is not just a human, she’s my wife and I love her more than anything! It doesn’t matter that she’s a woman! I’d love her no matter what she was, and you’ve told me I’m not your type anyway!” Tiki yelped. Say’ri put her hand on her sheath, readying to draw her sword if necessary.   
“You weren’t my type when you were just a kid. Now you’re much more than good enough. Too good to waste your time with a human, man or woman.”  
“Make him leave, Tiki. He’s insulting everyone,” Henry complained.  
“Why do I have to make him leave?”  
“He’s your old friend.”  
“I wouldn’t say he’s my friend. He was just an annoying jerk who wouldn’t leave me alone,” Tiki said.  
“Oh, come on Tiki. I never hurt you,” Xane said.  
“It was nice to see you, but I need to go visit my mother. I have something I need to ask her, and she wants to see me,” Tiki said.  
“Hey, that’s cool. Can I come too?” Xane asked.  
“There’s really enough of us as it is. You can’t fly, you lost your Dragonstone. Three people on my back is already hard, even if one of them is just a baby,” Tiki said. She really just wanted him to go away, she had already made some rude comments about Say’ri and Nah.  
No such luck. “I can fly,” Nowi said.  
“No, you can’t. You’re exhausted. You almost fell asleep on my back earlier,” Tiki said.   
“So, it was you watching us last night. You scared me, I thought you were a monster,” Nowi said.  
“I’m sorry. I told you, I was nervous. I haven’t seen another Divine Dragon for…well, since Tiki was a child,” Xane said. “Look, you guys can leave if you want, but I’m telling the truth. I didn’t mean any harm, and I don’t have anywhere really to go. Anastasia—that’s the Ice Dragon I was with—kicked me out weeks ago and I decided to look for Divine Dragons, and I got lucky. Two females.”  
Say’ri could stand to stay quiet no longer. “Two married females!” she yelled. “And I ken that look. You fancy Tiki! Tiki is mine!”  
“I am the only male Divine Dragon! I haven’t seen Gotoh for years and he’s sterile anyway if he’s even still alive! Tiki and the other girl deserve a pureblood dragon!” Xane snapped.  
“Say’ri! Xane! STOP IT! It’s getting late. I hoped we’d find an inn, but I don’t think I can fly any more right now. I’m too upset. We’re not gonna get anywhere more today,” Tiki said.  
“What about Xane?” Nah asked.   
“I don’t have anywhere to go,” Xane said.  
“Whatever. I’m not gonna argue with you. I’m not crazy about you, but you are a Manakete too and I suppose you deserve to come see Naga with us. You can stay with us for now. But you have to behave or I will hurt you. No more rude comments, and don’t try any slick moves! Nowi and I are Divine Dragons, but we’re married and we’re perfectly happy with our spouses. Nowi has an egg, she needs to take care of it and to do that she needs to take care of herself. She needs to sleep. We don’t have an extra tent. So you’re sleeping with Morgan and Nah tonight or you’re sleeping outside,” Tiki said.  
“I really do want to see Naga. I can behave, I promise! I won’t say anything else about your human wife or anything!” Xane promised. Tiki was sure she hadn’t heard the last about how he felt about Say’ri.


	16. Chapter 16

“I actually do remember Naga pretty well. I would’ve visited her myself, but I had no idea where she went,” Xane told the group around the campfire that night.   
“I do talk to her still, but it’s not the same,” Tiki said.  
“Yeah, they call you ‘The Voice’ don’t they? I have heard things,” Xane said.  
“I used to call her that,” Say’ri said.  
“Hey, Nowi, what attracted you to the mage? You don’t seem anythin’ like him, at least from what I’ve seen so far,” Xane asked.  
“Henry is nice to me and he loves me. I had never been in love before. I wanted dragon friends, and we’re gonna have a lot of kids,” Nowi said.  
“Well, I can be your dragon friend too. I may not be able to turn into a dragon, but I am still a Manakete. Hey, you want to see somethin’ cool?” Xane transformed into an exact double of Nowi.  
“He used to come up behind me and do that just because he thought it was funny,” Tiki said.   
“Oh, come now Tiki, I did it to everyone!” Xane said in Nowi’s voice. The real Nowi was on her back, laughing uncontrollably.  
“Do me next!” Morgan cried.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tiki and Say’ri retired to their tent. Tiki needed to be away from Xane, and Say’ri needed attention. Tiki snuggled up with her wife and murred. She knew she couldn’t do everything, but she could at least make Say’ri happier.  
“I hope Marti can sleep out there. She won’t be able to in here. I know she’ll be safe enough for now. Xane can be a jackass, but he’d never let a baby Manakete get hurt particularly not a little Divine Dragon. And besides, Nowi and Nah are there and they’d keep her safe,” Tiki said “So, would you like to play?”  
“I don’t ken about tonight Tiki. Can’t you wait until next week? My breasts are kind of tender and you can’t really do anything to me otherwise,” Say’ri said.  
“I can kiss you and cuddle you. And I’ll be very gentle with your breasts. I promise,” Tiki said before she pulled Say’ri on top of her.  
“Tiki, I’ve been meaning to ask. Did you ever have feelings for that Xane fellow? I mean, he’s the same as you,” Say’ri said.  
“He’s not really the same as me at all. He may be the same species as I am, but we’re very different. And that also doesn’t mean I ever really liked him. I asked to mate with him once, and that was because I was in heat. We never did anything, and to be frank, he bothers me. He despises humans, even though he seemed to like Mar-Mar. I don’t think he approves of us at all, not that that changes anything or that I even care. I guess I do like him as a friend, I was just mad when I told Henry he wasn’t, but other than that I don’t care for him. Not even a quarter as much as I care for you. But let’s forget about him for now. I’ll talk about it tomorrow. I just want to love you now,” Tiki said, hugging Say’ri to her and unwrapping the top of her smallclothes so she could play with her breasts.  
“The cool air feels good,” Say’ri purred.   
“Very good,” Tiki agreed, kneading her wife’s breasts so gently. Say’ri sighed contentedly, and trailed kisses down Tiki’s neck. And then Tiki flipped them over so she was on top.  
“You could’ve just asked! I would’ve gotten up!” Say’ri yelped.  
“It’s more fun that way. I didn’t hurt you, I hope,” Tiki said.  
“No, I’m fine.”   
“That’s good. I never want you to be hurt.”  
Tiki began licking at Say’ri’s breasts, determined to taste every inch of them. Meanwhile, Say’ri worked at the ties to Tiki’s dress. Just because it was Tiki’s turn didn’t mean she couldn’t do anything. Tiki purred against her. She got up just enough to get the dress off and went right back to her lapping.  
“Do you hear that?” Say’ri asked.   
Tiki looked up for a second. “It’s quiet. Everyone went to sleep. Nowi probably has Marti. She knows how we are, and enjoy it while it lasts. With Xane around, nobody is gonna stay quiet,” she said. Then she went right back to her loving lapping.  
“That’s sad, it’s so peaceful right now,” Say’ri said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Xane was bored. He had already imitated everyone in camp, and Nowi and Morgan seemed to really enjoy it, but everyone had gone to bed. He didn’t want to share a tent with Morgan and that half-Manakete. Half-breeds were worse in his eyes than full-blooded humans, and he couldn’t stand humans. And it was even worse that last he had seen the two of them, they weren’t sleeping, they were making out!  
Xane found Nowi interesting. She was a purebred Manakete, like him and Tiki, and in a couple hundred years she’d be good enough. He just had to wait years, and with what he was he could. Then the humans would die and he could have both Tiki and Nowi to himself. Two purebred Divine Dragon mates, it was too perfect! They could have lots of kids and renew the tribe! He didn’t want Marti, she was much too young, and she was Tiki’s daughter. If he was going to have Tiki as a mate, he wasn’t going to do anything to her daughter. If he and Nowi had a son, he could marry Marti or something.  
It had been a lonely two thousand years for Xane. Yes, in the last twenty years he had a girlfriend, an Ice Dragoness named Anastasia, but she had kicked him out. They had an Ice Dragon son named Alexander, but Xane hadn’t seen him since he had left. Anastasia had caught him with another Manakete, and she forced him out of her home. He was not a one-woman Manakete. He wasn’t even just into women, he was bisexual. It was fine though, he could have Tiki and Nowi and forget all about jealous Ice Dragons who didn’t understand him.  
Xane decided he’d try to talk Tiki into letting him share the tent with her and her wife, human though Say’ri was. He stuck his head in the tent and stopped short. Tiki was stripped naked and her wife was suckling her breasts, and she was staring right at him.  
“XANE! GET OUTTA HERE!” Tiki roared.  
“Ah! Tiki, I’m sorry! I’m gettin’ outta here now!” Xane cried. He decided he’d much rather sleep outside, it wasn’t like it was too cold and it wasn’t raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xane is one tricky dragon...


	17. Chapter 17

“I said I was sorry, Tiki. Several times in fact! Why can’t I ride on your back? You’re bigger n’ Nowi and all, you can carry two people easier than she can,” Xane complained.   
“Xane, just ride Nowi and consider yourself lucky I didn’t hurt you last night!” Tiki snapped.  
“How many times do I have to tell you it was an accident? I thought you were asleep!” Xane said.  
“Why do we keep getting bothered?” Say’ri asked.  
“I don’t mind you riding me, Mister Xane,” Nowi said. She had managed to make a sling to carry her egg against her while she was in humanoid form.  
“I sometimes wish I still had my Dragonstone. I’ve almost forgotten what it’s like to fly, to have the power of a dragon! You’re so lucky Tiki. Not only can you transform, but you have wings,” Xane said.  
“Not anymore she doesn’t. She had them removed for some reason I’ll never understand,” Say’ri said.  
(Let’s just get going, I want to reach the shrine before nightfall,) Tiki said. She was already transformed. Say’ri climbed on her back with Marti. Nowi and Nah changed and the men rode. Xane kept pestering Henry, asking him a bunch of questions he had no business asking. Henry just tried to ignore him and take care of the egg.  
“Be quiet or I’m gonna make you bleed Mister Manakete,” Henry said.  
“Can I hold the egg?” Xane asked.  
Nowi fielded that question. (No. I don’t trust you not to accidentally drop it or even deliberately drop it just because you don’t like humans or half-humans. You leave my baby alone, especially before she’s even hatched. Maybe Tiki will let you play with Marti when we’re on the ground,) she said.  
“I don’t like humans, but I do like Manaketes, and it’s part Divine Dragon so I wouldn’t hurt it. When is it supposed to hatch?” Xane asked.  
(A couple of weeks. I just had her about a week or so ago,) Nowi said.  
“How can you tell it’s goin’ to be a she?”   
(Easy. You see Nah over there? She’s my daughter and came from the future somehow. This is the egg she hatches from.)  
“I’d normally say that’s impossible, but considerin’ some of the weird things I’ve seen in my time, I actually can believe that,” Xane said, “however, you are kinda young to be havin’ children aren’t ya? Both you and the mage. You can’t be older n’ Tiki when she traveled with Marth. I do know how adolescents are though. I was a kid once, you know. You probably just came in heat, tricked this kid into matin’ with ya, he knocked ya up, and then he married ya because he thought it would be the right thing to do.”  
That, naturally, didn’t go over well. Nowi almost threw Xane right then and there, and Henry got out a tome. Tiki had to step in and remind them that even though the Manakete man had said something incredibly rude, they were hoping to get to their destination without stopping at every interruption and that Xane said things like that all the time and not to take it to heart.  
(And Xane, if you would like to continue with us, you will stop saying those kind of things!) Tiki snapped.  
(If he would like to continue living, he’ll stop,) Nah growled.  
“You would condemn your tribe to extinction, Miss Nah?” Xane asked.  
(There are three perfectly good pureblood Divine Dragon females that could have more with any Manakete, though it will be thousands of years before one of them will be ready, we don’t need you. Stop tormenting my parents,) Nah snarled.  
(Xane, don’t cause problems. Consider this your last warning before I send you away,) Tiki said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
They finally reached Naga’s shrine. Tiki took Marti in her arms and Nowi put her egg in the sling. Xane looked around, amazed at the landscape.  
“Rainbows, lush grass, a nice stream! Of course Naga would live here, she loved places like this. I could stand livin’ here myself! I think I will! It would a great place for a whole colony of Manaketes!” the Manakete male exclaimed.   
“It is nice, I love coming out here,” Tiki said. “You all stay out here, only Marti and I need to go in now. Once I have invoked my mother, you may join me.” She entered the temple.  
“Tiki has changed. When she was young I never imagined she’d be so amazin’,” Xane said.  
Say’ri nodded. “Aye, she is incredible. I’ve never met anyone like her, and I love her for it. She has everything I could ever want. She’s brilliant, she’s a wonderful mother, and she’s so beautiful. She’s a good woman and an amazing lover,” the young queen said.  
“I always knew Tiki would wind up with a human, but I never thought she’d be with a woman. She never struck me as a lesbian,” Xane said.  
“Fie, she is not. She loves me, she doesn’t love women. Gender doesn’t matter to her. She tells me time and again,” Say’ri said.  
“What about you?”  
“I only love Tiki. Why does it matter? I can love whomever I wish to. Humans live short lives compared to you Manaketes, Tiki will find another once I am gone, but I only need her and only want her.”  
“Yeah. There’s that,” Xane agreed.  
“I don’t think Tiki will want you ever. You make her upset,” Nowi said.  
“Hey, if Tiki is ever gonna be Queen of the Manaketes like her mother, she’s got to have someone at her side like Naga had Gotoh. I would be good for that. And Tiki cannot reproduce with magic like Naga could, although she does have Marti. She might want to have Manakete children someday. She doesn’t have to marry me, but I wouldn’t refuse her if she wants that. I mean, far off in the future she and I will still…” Xane began.   
Say’ri grabbed him before he could say anything else. “If you weren’t a friend of Tiki’s, I would slay you where you stand! Listen to me: my love has no interest in being Queen of the Manaketes, and I do not want to hear you constantly remind everyone that you’ll still be around to harass her for many more millennia! If you bother us too much, I can ensure you won’t have to worry about another day, let alone thousands of years! Able to transform into a dragon or not, you are still a Manakete, and a Wyrmslayer can make quick work of you!” she yelled. She pushed Xane over.  
Tiki exited the temple at that moment. She had not heard Say’ri defending her, but she knew something was up since Xane was getting up off the ground. “Can’t I leave you alone for a few minutes? Come, we will proceed with what we came here for,” she said.


	18. Chapter 18

Naga’s shrine was as beautiful as the surrounding area. Tiki claimed she had called upon her mother, but she was nowhere to be seen. Nowi’s ears twitched, she was trying to listen for Naga. Tiki stood at attention, she knew how her mother operated.  
“She’s around here somewhere. She’s playing with us,” Tiki said.  
“Wow, a Divine Dragon who just wants to play all the time. I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Nah said sarcastically, staring at her mother. “But wait, I’ve heard Naga before. She doesn’t seem like that.”  
“She’s completely like that. Everythin’ was a game to her. It drove a lot of the other Manaketes crazy. I knew her, you know,” Xane said.  
“Okay Mom, this isn’t funny, show yourself,” Tiki said.  
“I’m right behind you,” Naga said, appearing. Marti tried to climb over Tiki’s shoulder, she loved and understood Naga. Say’ri bowed before the Queen of the Manaketes, which seemed to amuse her even more.  
“Yeah, you’re just like I remember. You look the same as ya did three thousand years ago, and you still think you’re hilarious,” Xane said.  
“Hello Xane. You’ve grown up,” Naga said.  
“At least one of us has.”  
“Mother…” Tiki said.  
“My precious Tiki and little Marti, I’ve missed having you here with me. It’s not the same in dreams,” Naga said. “Say’ri, please get up. You don’t need to be so respectful. I’m your mother-in-law, and I care about you since you make my daughter and granddaughter happy.”  
“And you’re also still obsessed with humans…” Xane growled.  
“They’re fun,” Naga said.  
“They slaughtered Manaketes in the past, and they’re likely to do it again. We barely survived last time, next time there may not be enough Manaketes left to survive and renew the tribes. The Fire Dragons are gone, the Divine Dragons are nearly gone, and the Earth Dragons are gone even though that was their own fault,” Xane hissed.  
Naga ignored him. She turned to Tiki, “You want to have children with Say’ri. I know everything about you, you are aware. And it is possible, but it’s not gonna be easy. You know someone who is capable of helping you, but she might not be very cooperative,” she said.  
“Who could do something like that?” Tiki asked.  
“Tharja could, she does similar things to Noire sometimes,” Henry said.  
Naga nodded. “Yes, exactly. The only problem would be convincing the witch to help you. You’re smart enough, I know you can get her to give you the secret,” she said.  
“Do you think she’d be able to help me too?” Nowi asked Henry more than Naga.  
“It depends on what you want,” Henry said.  
“She wants to be able to nurse her chick so Tiki doesn’t have to, and yes, the witch can help her with that too,” Naga said.  
“You know everything, Naga. You’re so great,” Nowi said.  
“I don’t know everything.”  
“Yes you do, Mom,” Tiki said, “sometimes too much.”  
“I just know everything about you because I’m your mother. I created you from part of myself and I know myself,” Naga said.  
“You created Tiki? She says you’re her mother, but I thought…I mean, the way she speaks sounded like she was born the normal way,” Say’ri said.  
“She was born from me, but I conceived her with magic, just like how she had Marti. I used my own egg but I changed some things. She’s not a clone of me, she’s unique, just like any normal child. I needed an heir, and none of the male Divine Dragons were worthy aside from Gotoh, and he’s sterile. And don’t give me that look Xane! You were much too young, and your mother would’ve never forgiven me if I had used you. I would’ve liked to have had a mate and a child the normal way, but I wanted a full-blooded Divine Dragon so humans were out of the question too,” Naga explained.  
“I love you for it, Queen Naga. Tiki couldn’t be more perfect,” Say’ri said.  
“Hey Naga. You live in a nice place. Would you mind if I moved in permanently? I mean, not right this moment because I have business with Tiki, but someday soon?” Xane asked.  
“What could you possibly want from me, aside the obvious trying to convince me to mate with you, which isn’t gonna happen?” Tiki asked the male Manakete.  
“I need your help. I didn’t say anythin’ before ‘cause you were comin’ here to see Naga n’ I wanted to see her too. Ya see, I have a son. N’ his mom won’t let me near him ‘cause she thinks I’m a bad influence. I told you I had a girlfriend? Well, she’s his mother. He’s an Ice Dragon like her, but I really want to be able to be with my kid sometimes. You have a child, and maybe if Anastasia sees how good I am with Marti, she’ll let me spend time with Alexander. I was goin’ to ask Naga for help, but you’re much more convenient,” Xane said.  
“Where does this Anastasia live? We’re going to Ylisstol. If she’s too much out of the way you can forget it,” Tiki said.  
“Her place not too far from there, don’t worry! You just have to pretend to be my girlfriend!”  
“Fie! Tiki is not going to be your or anyone else’s plaything!” Say’ri cried.  
“I’m not tryin’ to use her like that, I just wanna make Anastasia believe I can take care of a child. Alexander is younger than Marti, but not by much,” Xane said.  
“I don’t know if that is such a good idea,” Naga said.  
“I’ll do it, but you had better not take this ‘girlfriend’ thing too far, which knowing you, it likely will. You’ll behave, or you’re on your own. I’m just doing this for the sake of your child and only because I have one and would hate it if anyone tried to take Marti from me,” Tiki said.  
“Yet you will be trying to help someone lose their child,” Nowi pointed out.  
“No, I don’t want complete custody of the kid. I just want the ability to spend time with him, maybe teach him how to transform like me and the rest of his Divine Dragon ancestors,” Xane said.  
“That’s the only reason I’ll help you,” Tiki said.  
“You’re so awesome, Tiki. If this works, I’ll owe you a favour!” Xane exclaimed.


	19. Chapter 19

The group stayed with Naga overnight. Tiki was not going to leave her so soon, and they were all exhausted. Xane kept talking about moving in nearby, and Naga didn’t seem displeased. She actually seemed to like having the idea of having one of her kin living in the area. She had lived with a small number of Divine Dragons before Tiki was born.  
“If there were others, it would be like old times,” Naga said.   
“There must be others! My mother is a Divine Dragon!” Nowi cried.  
Like Tharja a long time ago, Naga didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth. Finally she just said, “Yes, there may be others. I just told you I don’t know everything about everyone. I believe Gotoh is still alive somewhere.”  
“Do you really want him to be? Gotoh failed Tiki, and that’s why I had to help protect her when she was a kid,” Xane said.  
“I’m tired, flying for days is incredibly exhausting,” Nah said.   
“A nap would be a great idea, I’ve been flying even more lately,” Tiki said, yawning. She went over to the nearest wall and slumped against it, falling asleep immediately. Say’ri took Marti from her so she could rest.  
“She’ll be fine. It’s safe here. Nothing bad will happen. And that goes for all of you, if you should wish to sleep,” Naga said. She sat down next to her daughter and stroked her hair. She loved Tiki above everything else in the universe, and it was quite rare they could be this close.  
“Hey Xane. Your family is like the opposite of mine. You are the Divine Dragon and your girlfriend was an Ice Dragon and your kid is an Ice Dragon. My mommy was a Divine and my daddy was an Ice Dragon and I’m a Divine Dragon,” Nowi said.  
“Yeah. I hoped Alexander would turn out Divine and all, but that’s how it is with two tribes of Manaketes. Never know which it’s goin’ to be until it’s born,” Xane said. “That’s one of the reasons I’ve been lookin’ for Divine Dragon girls.”  
“I’m married, and Tiki is married.”  
“Yeah, to humans. Whatcha goin’ to do when your husband gets old and dies? Leavin’ ya alone with multiple half-breed kids, ‘cause you already have two right now, maybe you’ll have more someday. You’re young, you’ll be around for thousands of more years, you’ll get lonely and want someone to comfort you,” Xane said.  
“I focus on the present. Whatever will happen will happen. I know eventually Henry and my children will leave me, which makes my time here with them precious. I might someday find a Manakete mate or even another human, but right now I’m happy. And Tiki is happy too. She wants to have a baby with Say’ri, even though they’re both girls, and that’s why she came to see Naga. We’re going to visit a witch named Tharja to see if she’ll help us. Tiki and Say’ri for the reason I already told you and me because my milk isn’t coming in and I want to be able to take care of my daughter. I mean, it should’ve come in already. Tiki had milk before she even laid Marti,” Nowi said.  
“Every girl is different. I would know. Though I’ve never been pregnant or lactated, sometimes I am a girl,” Xane said.  
“Yeah, that transforming thing is cool. Could you teach me how to do it? Henry can switch bodies, but that’s magic, it’s different.”  
“If I felt like it, but I don’t. I’ll teach Alexander ‘cause he’s my kid, but you still have a Dragonstone, you don’t need it. It’s somethin’ my family could all do, but regular Manaketes like you don’t need it.”  
“You’re mean.”  
“No, I just don’t feel you need it. You’ve got a Dragonstone, I don’t. It’s the only way I can transform and it’s really hard to learn how to do. You want to see someone who can be mean you go wake Tiki up. That human of her’s would gut me if I even tried,” Xane said.  
“You’re so enraging I might just kill you even if you don’t,” Say’ri said.  
“I’m not goin’ to hurt you, what ya got against me?” Xane asked.  
“You just don’t get it. You are like one of my countrymen. They don’t accept that their queen is married to a female Manakete instead of a nobleman. And you will not accept that she is with me and I don’t think she likes you very much regardless,” Say’ri said.  
“He’s persistent and obnoxious, for sure, but otherwise pretty harmless,” Naga remarked. She was just snuggled against Tiki at this point.  
“He seems to have an unhealthy interest in Tiki and Nowi,” Say’ri said.  
“No I don’t! Where are you gettin’ this idea? The two of them are Divine Dragons, like me, and they may be the only full-blooded Divine Dragons besides me and Lady Naga left in the world! Do you know what it’s like to have nobody else? To not have even seen one of your own kind for thousands of years? No, you don’t. You’re short-lived, and there are millions of humans. We lost almost all of our tribe to the stupid Earth Dragons, and there aren’t that many Manaketes of other tribes left either! I have no family besides a son that I’m not allowed to have any contact with, Tiki and Nowi may be the closest thing I have otherwise!” Xane snapped.  
“Fie, I cannot fathom living alone for thousands of years, but I do ken what it is to have no family. I lost my brother a few years ago. I cared for him very much, we were all we had since our parents died. When I married Tiki it was not the same, but I had her and Marti. Though I do not care for you, I can sympathize,” Say’ri said.  
“You are good for Tiki too,” Naga said. Marti crawled over and laid her head on her mother’s lap. She fell asleep just as fast as Tiki had.  
“That kid is awesome. She’s just so much like Tiki it’s almost scary. Alexander doesn’t take after me much. He has my eyes, but not much else,” Xane said, pacing.  
“That’s because she came from Tiki alone. I created her in the same way I created Tiki. Tiki was so alone at that time, I couldn’t leave her like that. So I used some of my magic and weaved Marti into her. The child hatched right here, in this place. Right where Nah is trying to sleep,” Naga said.  
“I wish I could just crash and be out instantly like Tiki and Marti,” Nah complained. Morgan was sitting with her, rubbing her shoulders to help her relax. Naga silently cast a spell and Nah and Morgan both fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Tiki didn’t want to leave Naga, but she still had to help Xane, and she still had to visit Tharja. She felt bad for the male Manakete, even though he was annoying. Nobody should be kept from their child, she would certainly die before she allowed anyone to take Marti from her.  
Tiki, rested, got ready to go and transform again, but first she had to know what she was getting herself into. “So why is your girlfriend keeping you from your child anyway?”   
“Anastasia caught me with two other Manaketes. I don’t see why she was so mad. I told her numerous times I was not content with just one mate, and she was recoverin’ from havin’ the child so I needed some company,” Xane said.  
“So you didn’t treat her right, so she kicked you out so you aren’t a bad influence on your son. I don’t blame her. Of course, nothing you do exactly surprises me anymore. I would’ve done the same thing in Anastasia’s shoes and don’t know why I agreed to help you,” Tiki growled.  
“Hey Tiki? While you’re doing this, what will the rest of us do?” Nowi asked.  
“You and your family can go home. I’ll come get you when we go to find Tharja. Say’ri, I think it may be for the best if you go with them,” Tiki said.  
“But Tiki, I am sworn to you!” Say’ri protested.  
“Please, Say-Say, go with Nowi and her family. I am very sorry. It saddens me too, but if this Ice Dragon woman is to believe I am Xane’s new mate, it would be best if you were not around,” Tiki said, hugging her wife to her.  
“I’ll miss you,” Say’ri said.  
“I’ll miss you too. It shouldn’t be too long. We’ll be together again very soon.”  
“I could act as your bodyguard! Xane will try to do things to you if you are alone together!”  
“No I won’t. I’m a good Manakete and I respect that she’s married to you,” Xane said, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
“I realize that he will try, but I’m still telling you to stay with Nowi and her family until I come to get you. I know Xane, if he does anything, I can stop him. It’s not as though I will go without my Dragonstones, I can take care of myself,” Tiki said.  
“Tiki…” Say’ri said, about to protest more, but then she nodded. “Aye, I will do as you ask. Just take care of yourself and Marti,” she finished.  
Tiki transformed. (Come on Xane, take Marti and get on my back. let’s get this over with. I have an appointment with an old companion and I’d rather get there as soon as possible,) she said.  
Xane climbed on Tiki’s back and stared at Marti, “This chick is awesome. She looks a lot like you when you were a baby, and also I see some Naga in her. My son doesn’t look much like me, he looks like Anastasia. As I said, pretty much all he has from me is my eyes, at least from what I remember,” he said.  
(You were a chick when I was born and my mother sealed me mere days after, you can still remember? That was three thousand years ago, I’m impressed,) Tiki said, taking to the air.  
“Your mother was so proud, and we all saw you. I was a child, but I was old enough to remember. My mother thought it would be a great idea for me to hang around Naga and her chick and then when you grew up we’d be mates and renew the tribe. She didn’t know about your power or that Naga was goin’ to seal ya,” Xane said.  
(I love Say’ri,) Tiki snarled.  
“I KNOW that! I’m just sayin’! This was three thousand years ago, and my mother died not too long after Naga! I can wait until your wife dies!”  
Tiki roared and turned her head, staring right into Xane’s eyes. (If you weren’t holding my chick, I would kill you right now! Know this now: I don’t like you! I never liked you! I have no idea why I agreed to help you, I knew you’d say things like this. I will never mate with you, and I don’t know how anyone, even an Ice Dragon, could stand to! When I am done with this, I never want to see your face again!) She raged.  
“I’m sorry Tiki, please forgive me! I didn’t mean it at all! I have no interest in matin’ with ya, I swear! It just slipped out!” Xane cried.  
(Ever wonder if this behaviour is what caused your girlfriend to kick you out?)   
“She kicked me out because she caught me cheatin’ on her with other Manaketes. I can’t be with just one person, it’s not who I am. I’m a social Manakete, always have been, and she knew this. She thinks I’m a bad influence on Xander,” Xane explained.  
(No wonder why. Do you ever think maybe this child is better off without you?) Tiki asked.  
“Tiki, don’t take this the wrong way but you don’t have a father, so you don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout. I’m not tryin’ to be mean, I’m just statin’ fact. You and your chick don’t have fathers, so you don’t know what you’re missin’. I loved my father, he taught me everythin’ I know,” Xane said.  
(I had Ban-Ban…and Gotoh to a point. So I did have father figures. I do worry about Marti and her lack of male role models,) Tiki said.  
“Technic’ly, I’m a male. At least most of the time,” Xane reminded her.  
(You? You’ve got to be jesting. You can’t be around your own child, what makes you think I’d let you have anything to do with Marti? I told you, after this is done I want you gone and I don’t want to see you again,) Tiki snapped.  
“Sheese, when’d ya become so eloquent? When you were a chick you talked in the third person and gave everyone stupid nicknames,” Xane said.  
(I guess it’s just part of growing up. At least one of us did.)  
"More than you should've had to, Tiki: Voice of the Divine Dragon, more than anyone should have to."


	21. Chapter 21

Say’ri was hurt that Tiki had not allowed her to come along with her. They were married, Tiki was her everything. She missed the Manakete greatly, even though she hadn’t been gone long. Riding on Nowi’s back with Henry just wasn’t the same. They were going to meet up with Tiki at Tharja’s, but this had been the longest the two had been apart since they had been married.  
How could Tiki trust Xane not to do something either? Say’ri didn’t like him, she didn’t trust him not to try and convince Tiki to leave her for him, and though she knew her wife would never agree to it, she hoped to Naga he wouldn’t just not accept that and try to force himself on her or anything. It was obvious he wanted Tiki, after all, who in their right mind wouldn’t? She was perfect, at least Say’ri believed so.  
(Hey Say’ri, you want to hold my egg later?) Nowi asked, just trying to be nice.   
“Aye, maybe for a little while,” Say’ri said quietly.   
(You’re really torn up about Tiki not taking you with her. She’ll be fine! Tiki can take care of herself, you know this!) Nowi said.  
“That male Manakete bothers the Hell out of me. What if he takes advantage of Tiki while she’s having one of her naps? I should be there to guard her!” Say’ri said, getting a lot louder and more frantic.  
(You think Tiki trusts him? She can’t stand him, I can tell. She’d never leave him alone with her while she’s sleeping. She’ll find a way to restrain him, or she’ll keep him busy somehow, or she’ll fly up where he can’t reach her. Tiki is smart, and she’s semi-coherent while she’s asleep so she’d know if he was doing something and wake up,) Nowi said.  
“I’m still not gonna feel better until I have my wife back,” Say’ri said.  
(We understand, I’m just trying to remind you nothing bad is gonna happen to her. I care about you, Say’ri, we’re friends. I don’t like seeing you so upset.)  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tiki flew until she had to take a nap, then she transformed and fed Marti. She had to find a way to sleep where Xane could not reach her. She didn’t want to take any chances, even though she didn’t think he’d actually try to rape her. Tree branches were too dangerous, she or Marti could fall. There was a rock wall not too far, it had ledges high enough to keep someone who couldn’t fly from climbing up. Tiki decided that was best. It looked like the kind of place a Manakete would build a nest.  
“I can’t go on like this. I need to sleep for a few hours,” Tiki said.  
“You sleep a lot now, don’t you? Had three naps already. You never used to sleep. Hey, where am I gonna rest?” Xane asked, noticing that Tiki was eyeing the ledge.  
“On the ground, I suppose. If anything attacks you, your screams will wake me up, I’m sure,” Tiki said with a laugh, turning back into a dragon just to get to the ledge. It was times like that she had wished she kept her wings. Though Marti had wings she was much too small to fly yet so her mother carried her up with her. Tiki fell asleep almost as soon as she had gotten onto the ledge and changed back. Xane wished he could fall asleep that easily.  
Xane sat down next to a tree and thought, watching over Tiki. He had not changed much in the past two millennia, but she sure had. And it was more than just she had grown. She was wise, brilliant even. Xane believed she was even smarter than Gotoh. She was wonderful with children, clearly, not just from the loving care she gave own infant daughter but from her feelings for the other two young Manaketes as well. She was devoted completely to her wife too. Xane knew Tiki would never leave Say’ri, that she’d still love her long after the empress had died.   
Tiki never used to sleep, but apparently had gotten over that. Her baby, however, was a different story. Marti was still awake. Xane watched her too, he had to make sure she didn’t fall and if she did he would be able to save her. He wondered about that girl, he knew Naga had let Tiki have a Manakete because she was alone, but there were so many mysteries about that girl. Did she have Tiki’s power? Could she understand Naga? Could she understand her mother, or even him?  
Marti stared at Xane with her big green eyes, and he almost felt afraid. If the girl really could understand him…he had said such horrible things to her mother, and if she had Tiki’s power she could do some serious damage. She couldn’t hurt him, could she? She looked innocent enough. Alexander didn’t understand adults, but he wasn’t as special as Marti. She was a blessing from Naga herself, his son was an average Ice Dragon.  
“Hey Marti, I don’t know if ya understand me or not, but I’m not a bad Manakete. And I don’t mean you or your mom any harm. Heck, I don’t even wish harm on your stepmother, annoyin’ though she is. Could ya maybe put in a good word with your grandmother when you talk to her next? Maybe ask her to tell Anastasia to forgive me? What am I sayin’? I’m talkin’ to a kid not even a year old yet. Of course ya don’t understand me, ya just starin’ at crazy ol’ Uncle Xaney, don’t know why,” Xane said.   
Marti snuggled up against her mother and closed her eyes. Of course, she didn’t understand anyone but Naga, but she had no reason to dislike Xane. At her age, she trusted almost anyone, she didn’t know any better. Even if Xane constantly bothered her mother and made her yell, Tiki yelled at everyone, even Say’ri sometimes.   
As for Xane, he still couldn’t rest. He turned his thoughts to Nowi. She didn’t seem to hate him, but she was with a human at the time too. She had an egg, even though she was no older than Tiki had been when they had traveled with Marth. Of course, Manakete girls did start coming into heat at that age, Tiki certainly had. And though it was unwise for a Manakete so young to have a chick, Nowi seemed to be just fine. More than that, she was strong and rather healthy. If she would ever want a male Manakete after Henry died, Xane would be more than willing to overlook her age. He didn’t need Tiki, much as he liked her.  
Xane finally curled up on the ground, still thinking about Nowi. If he couldn’t sleep, he could at least relax until Tiki was ready to continue.


	22. Chapter 22

Anastasia’s home was up on a mountain, probably just because it was the only place around with snow and she was an Ice Manakete after all. She lived in a sort of cave, like a snow leopard would. And she was not at all pleased to see Xane ride in.  
“I thought I told you that you were never allowed to come back! Now I might have to kill you!” The Ice Dragoness roared as soon as she spotted Xane on Tiki’s back.  
Tiki turned back into herself and blocked Xane so he couldn’t be attacked easily. “You look familiar. Would you happen to be related to a young Manakete named Saphiria?” she asked.  
“That’s my sister, now let me take care of this bastard. I don’t know what he told you, but I despise him, and I told him not to come near my nest ever again!” Anastasia raged.  
“Tiki, please don’t let her kill me!” Xane cried.  
“Excuse me, did you just say Tiki?”  
“Yes, that is my name,” Tiki said.  
Anastasia gasped and dropped to her knees at once. “My lady, daughter of Naga. Forgive me, I had no idea,” she said, momentarily forgetting about Xane.   
Tiki buried her face in her hands. “Please don’t do that. I hate when they do that. Get up and we will talk, but no, you are not going to kill my friend no matter what he did to you,” she said.  
“Yes, Lady Tiki! Whatever you ask!” The other Manakete woman cried, going back into her nest. Tiki sighed and she and Xane followed.  
“Sheesh Stace, you stripped your nest,” Xane said, looking around.  
“Don’t call me that again! My name is Anastasia! And yes, I got rid of everything that reminded me of you…save one thing,” Anastasia went to the back of the cave, and retrieved her chick. “Lady Tiki, would you permit your chick to play with Alexander? Are they siblings? He didn’t father her too, did he?”  
“Marti is mine alone. She was born of Naga’s power, so they are not half brother and sister. But yes, they can play. It would be good for Marti to have some playtime with another pureblood Manakete like herself, even though he is an Ice Dragon and she is Divine,” Tiki said.  
“She could have even more time with him if I were allowed to have joint custody of the boy. Hey Tiki, could ya ask her…” Xane began.  
“You be quiet and consider yourself lucky I’m not gonna hurt you! Have some respect for Lady Tiki!” Anastasia snapped, putting her chick down. Tiki let Marti crawl around the nest too.  
“I don’t need this kind of praise,” Tiki said.   
“You’re special. You’re Naga’s daughter, and Naga is the Queen of the Manaketes. I’ve always worshipped her, and she must like me. I had a chick, and with the fertility of Manaketes that’s not likely to happen. I have a sister, yes, but we are twins. We hatched from the same egg,” Anastasia said.  
“And Xane is a Divine Dragon too. He knew Naga personally. He’s not so bad, even if he is annoying.”  
“He cheated on me. I had just had Alexander, and I had finally recovered enough to go out and there he was with two other Manaketes. One of them was male too!”  
“I told you several times I am not a one-dragon Manakete. Yeah, we had a child together, but I told you I was not interested in an exclusive relationship. I just stayed here ‘cause I had nowhere else to go. I had no clue what had happened to Naga, and I didn’t know if any other Divine Dragons were even alive. I ran into Tiki here quite by accident n’ we got back together. I miss Xander. I wouldn’t do anythin’ bad with him ‘round, I swear. Just let me have him sometimes! I don’t want him all the time, just want some contact with my kid,” Xane pleaded.  
“No. You’re not father material,” Anastasia snapped.  
“He’s very good with Marti. We’ve been traveling together for a few days, and he’s been nice to her,” Tiki said. “I’m tired, could I sleep here for a while?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Tiki, you can’t be serious, she’ll kill me while you’re nappin’!” Xane cried.  
“Anastasia, you are to refrain from slaying Xane while I’m asleep,” Tiki said before she collapsed, already asleep.  
“I still don’t know how she does that,” Xane said.  
“Why can’t you respect Lady Tiki?” Anastasia asked.  
“I respect Tiki more than you ever know. She doesn’t like bein’ worshipped, she doesn’t like bein’ called Lady Tiki. I knew her from the time she was a tiny chick. I knew Naga before Tiki was born, though I was young myself. I pretty much helped raise the girl. Me and several other Manaketes. If I was able to help make Tiki the Manakete she is today, I could raise Xander to be a good dragon too,” Xane said.  
“You really took care of Lady Tiki? Perhaps you do have some instincts for chicks. However, I cannot simply forgive you cheating on me!” Anastasia yelled.  
“Look, I have no interest in movin’ back in. I have a place picked out to live. Out near Naga’s shrine in fact! I just want to be able to have some time with my only child. He needs a father, otherwise he’s gonna grow up like…well, not me since I had Gotoh…but still…”  
“Tiki doesn’t have a father, neither does her daughter, and they’re perfectly fine!” Anastasia insisted.  
“They’re also females! Xander is a boy, and a boy needs his father! I’m beggin’ ya. I will never bother ya again, I’ll go out to my home and stay there. You can bring Xander ‘round once in a while. Just please, please, let me have some time with him!” Xane pleaded, getting down on his knees.  
“Alright, I’ll give you a chance. However, you shall behave when he’s with you. If he comes home one day from a visit with you and has picked up any of your worse behaviours, it will be the last time you ever see him, are we quite clear?”  
Xane picked up his son and cuddled him. “Crystal. Thank you Anastasia! I promise I won’t abuse this privilege! Hear that Xander? You’re gonna get to spend time with Daddy sometimes! Now Tiki and I can go and find her family and I can go home!” He cried delightedly.  
“Wait a minute! I have to give you instructions on his feeding and naps and everything!” Anastasia cried. Xane rolled his eyes, Tiki was the lucky one. Even with the yelling, she was sleeping through this.


	23. Chapter 23

Say’ri was bored and she missed Tiki. Nowi and her family had been nice to her, but she wanted Tiki and Marti around, especially dealing with Tharja. It was possible Tiki would have something the witch would be interested in and they could trade it for her cooperation. It wasn’t likely she’d do anything too bad to Tiki. No, she just wanted Rycalla.  
“I’m glad we’re not going straight to the witch’s house. You guys look like you want to go home, and Tiki is implying we’ll only need Nowi,” Say’ri said. The group was close to home, so Nowi and Nah were perfectly happy walking and nobody was going to argue since being in dragon form all the time was so exhausting.  
“Yeah, long trips like that are tiring on all of us,” Morgan said.  
“I hope Tiki gets back before Nah hatches,” Nowi said.  
“You know Tiki can’t take care of her as long as she will need it. She has Marti still, and she does want to have another child,” Say’ri said.  
“Yes, I know that! That’s why I’m going to see Tharja too! Tiki still promised to be there for Nah, and I want her there. I want all of you there,” Nowi said.  
“I hope she doesn’t bring that male Manakete along. I’ve had quite enough of him, and I can tell Tiki has too. He doesn’t like humans, and he won’t accept that the only two Divine Dragon girls he kens are married to them. I like most of the Manaketes I’ve met, but not this man.”  
“I don’t think he’s that bad. He just seems more lonesome to me. There aren’t many Divine Dragons left and he said he hasn’t seen another for a long time, and his girlfriend won’t let him be with his son. I was lonely for other Manaketes for a long time once too, you know. I know what it’s like to only have humans for company.”  
“According to the legends, Xane was a friend of King Marth too, just like Tiki. I have to know all the legends, being as I descend from Marth through my father,” Morgan said.  
“I wouldn’t even call that a male myself. The transforming thing and all, they can be whatever they want, and nobody is quite sure that’s their true form,” Nah said.  
“Regardless! Tiki is my wife, and I don’t want anybody, Manakete or not, able to take advantage of her, and I’m tired of that Xane! He doesn’t like humans, and he kept bothering us the whole trip,” Say’ri said.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tiki flew, Xane on her back with Alexander and Marti. She still didn’t like him, but Alexander needed feeding, just like Marti, and Tiki was the only Manakete with milk at the time. Plus, Tiki liked the idea of Marti having a Manakete playmate, and until Nah hatched the boy was the closest thing she could find. Xane promised her he’d find some way to feed him himself and then he’d leave her alone, but for now they had to be together.  
(You have managed to stick around a little bit longer, consider yourself lucky I care about your chick,) Tiki said.  
“I like your child too,” Xane said. “A pureblood Divine Dragon, just like us. Manakete children are so rare, and our tribe is almost extinct. If only Xander were one of ours. I mean, he is a purebred Manakete like the rest of us, but he’s an Ice Dragon like Stace.”  
(Anastasia apparently didn’t like being called “Stace”, so why do you keep calling her that? Just be quiet. I need to think. I have to go back to Nowi’s home, and pick up Nowi and Say’ri,) Tiki growled.  
“Nowi is a purebred Divine Dragon, isn’t she?”  
(Yes. I didn’t think there were any others either until I met her, but she is definitely one of us. I care very deeply for her, she’s like a little sister to me,) Tiki said. (And as for you, Miss Marti, I hope Tharja has nail clippers. I still need to get your claws trimmed up.)  
“Does Marti understand ya?”  
(Not yet, but I still talk to her. I’m sure you’ll talk to Alexander all the time. I wonder if Marti and Alexander understand each other, I’m not sure.)  
“That’s a very interestin’ theory, Tiki. I don’t know, I kinda hope they do. They’d be good friends, could grow up together. There were no other children for me to play with when the tribe went into hidin’ ‘til Naga had you, and you were sealed too early. And when you were released I was too old to really want to play. I was more interested in Nagi and Gotoh wanted me to protect you. You were valuable to us, you still are, and it’s not just ‘cause you’re the most powerful Manakete ever born.”  
Tiki growled a little. (Compliments notwithstanding, I’m not going to mate with you,)  
“I’m not askin’ ya to! Where did that come from? I know you’re married right now n’ ya aren’t thrilled with me! Sheesh, can’t take a compliment! I’m tryin’ to be nice, n’ ya bitch at me. I just want to have a conversation. It’s borin’ to fly ‘round without talkin’ n’ Marti n’ Alexander can’t talk yet so it has to be you! C’mon Tiki, just chill.”  
Tiki landed and changed back into her normal shape. “We’re almost there. We can walk the rest of the way, but it’s naptime for me. Give me Alexander, I’ll feed him and Marti, and then I’ll find a place to sleep,” she said.  
Xane handed the children off to the female Manakete. “Um, Tiki? Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m not askin’ to be rude, but why are you with that Say’ri woman? I mean, she’s nothin’ like ya. Who is she even?” he asked.  
“Say’ri is the empress of Chon’sin in Valm. We live out there normally. She has respected me for a long time as the Voice of Naga and we came to care for each other defending the land from Grima. When I was pregnant with Marti she took care of me and we grew very close, and a few months ago we married. I love her more than anything, and I’ve missed her these few days. I know you cannot understand how a human and a Manakete could love each other so much, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone else, not even Marth. If I didn’t need to sleep, I’d go on, I need to find her,” Tiki said.  
“I’m right here, Tiki. And I’m just as happy to see you,” said a voice behind the Manaketes. There, standing right behind them, were Say’ri and Nowi and the family.


	24. Chapter 24

Tiki immediately ran over and embraced Say’ri, happier than she had been in a long time. “Say-Say! You don’t know what the last few days have been like for me! Xane would not leave me alone and he never shuts up!” She cried.  
“I’m a social Manakete, and you were the only person I could talk to,” Xane said.  
“You need to go home, you’ve got your kid. Remember what I told you? I want you to leave. I haven’t been able to sleep comfortably or take a bath with you around. I haven’t had one since we were with Naga. I wanted to go in that hot spring near the mountains, but since I don’t trust you to not spy on me, I remain filthy,” Tiki growled.  
“You’re not filthy,” Say’ri said.  
“I can’t go home yet. Xander needs someone to feed him, and you’re the only Manakete with the milk he needs. If your witch can help Nowi, she can help me. Though I’m a guy, I could handle bein’ a girl sometimes just to take care of my kid,” Xane said.  
“You don’t want to come. Tharja is weird. Though she is married, she has a homosexual infatuation with another friend of ours, and she’s always trying to get at her. I’m certain that one of us is going to have to something regarding that before she’ll help us, and I hope we can find a way around it, because we’re not going to hurt Rycalla no matter how much we want a baby. You have that transformation power, can’t you just copy me? Would that give you milk?” Tiki asked.  
“No. I thought ‘bout that. I’d be female, but I wouldn’t lactate. Xander needs it, he’s younger than Marti,” Xane said, “n’ what’s your problem with this witch wantin’ another woman? You’re lezzies.”  
Say’ri sighed. This was one of the reasons she had hoped the male Manakete would leave. He was embarrassing. “Yes, but we love each other. Rycalla absolutely does not reciprocate with Tharja. It’s only fine if both parties involved agree, and besides, I already told you about us. I’m a lesbian, Tiki doesn’t care what I am,” she said.  
“It’s clear he doesn’t listen,” Tiki said, nuzzling Say’ri. She wanted her, especially with all the time she had spent with Xane, but she’d wait until they got back to Nowi’s place and could find Say’ri’s sex toy. It also amused her that Xane was trying to avert his gaze, not wanting to see a Manakete that he thought would be much better off with him with a human so she took advantage of it.  
Nowi looked confused. “What’s a lezzie?” she asked.  
“Look what you’ve done now, Xane! You know Nowi is young, and she doesn’t need to start talking like you! I already know Alexander is going to be a carbon copy of you, but that’s your problem. Nowi is my friend, and I’m the closest thing she has to family. I don’t want to have to explain all kinds of things to her!” Tiki snapped.  
“Stop treating me like a child, Tiki! I have my own egg! I want to know everything, it was a simple question,” Nowi said.  
“Short for lesbians. It’s what they are,” Xane said, pointing at Tiki and Say’ri.   
Say’ri broke away from Tiki and pushed Xane over again. “Strike two, Manakete boy. One more and I’m using the Wyrmslayer,” she hissed.  
“He’s had enough strikes already. He says awful things and repeats himself endlessly. You have no idea what it was like listening to him over and over,” Tiki said.  
“You don’t get to kill me! I’m the only male Divine Dragon in the whole world! They’ll go extinct if anythin’ happens to me! Even without Tiki n’ Nowi as mates I could father a Divine Dragon with any female Manakete!” Xane complained.  
“As Tiki and I could with any male! She already has a purebred Divine Dragon chick, and Nah is half!” Nowi cried. Even she was starting to get annoyed with him.  
“Manaketes are nearly sterile. It could take years before either one of you conceives again, if ever, even to a male Manakete. If he isn’t a Divine Dragon, which unless it’s me won’t be, there’s the equal chance of gettin’ whatever he is. And then you might never have more chicks. It’s just simple biology,” Xane said.  
“Behave,” Say’ri said, before she kicked Xane in the head just hard enough to make him get the point that she was serious. He actually decided to shut up for a little while after that.  
The group moved on for about an hour when: “I’m tired,” Tiki, of course.  
“We’re not that far from the house, Love, just hang on,” Say’ri said, rushing over to help Tiki walk.  
“Do you guys have an extra room?” Xane asked.  
“Yeah, we do, but Tiki and Say’ri are using it. You could prolly have the couch, if you want. We’re gonna have to expand the house when I have more chicks or when Nah and Morgan have kids, but right now we only have the three rooms,” Nowi said.  
“What ‘bout Xander? Hey, Tiki, do you have an extra basket for Marti I could use?”  
“I left her other basket back in Chon’sin. I only have one with me, but we could buy another one from Anna if you think your child would like it. I think he would. Marti certainly loves hers, it’s the only place she’ll fall asleep aside from in my arms or on top of me,” Tiki said.  
“We’ll figure something out for him, don’t worry. We know how to take care of Manaketes, he’ll be good practice for when our daughter hatches,” Henry said.  
“I dunno, girls are a lot differ’nt than boys,” Xane said.  
“Then it could be practice for my next chick. Maybe then I’ll have a boy, at least I hope for one. We have two daughters. Henry needs a son to play with,” Nowi said.  
The house was finally in sight. Say’ri was carrying Tiki at this point, she had given Marti over to Nah. Tiki was sleeping, but Say’ri didn’t mind. Marti was fussing, Tiki would have to feed her when she woke up, but otherwise everything was well.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long. I had some severe writer's block for a while. That plus I got the new Fire Emblems last week, and I've been playing it near nonstop.

Nowi seemed relieved to be home. Say’ri went and put Tiki down in their bed and put Marti in her basket. Xane crashed on the couch once Henry and Nowi had fashioned a nest made of blankets for Alexander. The male Manakete was happy to be indoors, even if everyone was keeping a close eye on him to make sure he didn’t do anything to Tiki or Nowi.  
Say’ri needed a bath. She hadn’t really had one since they had left Chon’sin (she didn’t feel comfortable in Naga’s pool with all the Manaketes), and though Nowi had a washtub she hadn’t found time to have a bath. Though she would’ve liked to have a bath with Tiki, the Manakete was sleeping and she wasn’t sure it would really be Tiki and not Xane trying to break them up, even though at the moment he was passed out on the couch. Of course, there were ways to tell. Only Tiki was lactating, for one. And it wasn’t as though Xane would actually sleep with a human, even in an attempt to get Tiki.  
The warm water was relaxing. Say’ri needed it for a long time, and it made her feel a tiny bit better. She still wasn’t happy, but she could at least relax for a while, and get herself clean. She wished Tiki was awake, that they could take their bath together like they did in Chon’sin, but the Manakete was exhausted. And Tiki deserved a rest after dealing with Xane.   
Still, Say’ri couldn’t stop thinking about Tiki, and how she had been without her for days. They would’ve met up at Tharja’s if they hadn’t ran into each other outside, and that would’ve been torture. Her wife was everything to her, they hadn’t been apart that long since they had been married. Say’ri’s fingers trailed down to her breasts, imagining Tiki was in the bath with her.  
“Say-Say, if you need something, you just need to ask,” said the real Tiki, in the doorway, looking very unsettled. Her ears were drooped and her eyes didn’t shine like usual.  
“I thought you were asleep. You looked so peaceful too,” Say’ri said.  
“I was, but I woke up because I’m filthy and I can’t get back to sleep until I have a bath. At least Marti stayed asleep,” Tiki said, stripping down to join her wife.  
“Before you do that, prove to me you’re Tiki!” Say’ri exclaimed.  
“Do you not know me by now, Say’ri? Xane would not bathe with a human, even if he thought it would make me or Nowi more inclined to lie with him, which it would not but he is a fool. And even if he did, you scare him. If you still do not trust me, take my milk. As you know, Xane doesn’t have any, though right now I may be a little dry since I just fed Alexander. Feeding chicks sometimes helps me go back to sleep the rare times I’m not out in an instant, but it didn’t work this time,” Tiki said, getting into the water and snuggling against Say’ri.  
“Aye, I suppose you are right. It is your turn too. It does occur to me there is another way to tell you’re really Tiki. You told me Xane has lost his Dragonstone. The real you will transform,” Say’ri said, rubbing Tiki’s breasts. As she had already said, she had very little milk. However, there was still some, proving she was Tiki and not Xane. Say’ri took Tiki’s right nipple in her mouth and gently suckled.  
“Can’t wait until we can go home and you can fawn over me all the time,” Tiki purred. She seemed to be happier already.  
Say’ri rested against her Manakete and sighed contentedly. “We just have to convince Tharja to help us without it involving Rycalla,” she said.  
“I believe I can find something she may want. I could offer Marti’s claws once I get them clipped, Nowi always said Tharja would take her talons. Or maybe one of my fangs or scales from my dragon form. They do grow back after all, it wouldn’t be a big deal,” Tiki said.  
“All you can think of is harvesting yourself?” Say’ri asked.  
Tiki laughed. “Taking a scale doesn’t hurt too much. A fang I’d have to pull, would be a little more painful. Neither one would kill me, and might just convince Tharja to give us what we want,” she said.  
“Whatever that may be. I have a few ideas of how it may turn out, and I don’t particularly like them. I will do it, though, no matter how unpleasant it may be,” Say’ri said.   
Tiki began rubbing Say’ri’s back gently. “You would do anything for me, wouldn’t you?” she asked happily.  
“Aye, that’s what it means to love someone with all your being.”  
“I do wonder what Xane will have to offer. That should be entertaining. He never really learned how to get along with humans, and I don’t think he tried. He liked Mar-Mar enough, but he was the only one. Tharja will not like him, and Xane will not like her. It will be funny to see how they react to each other,” Tiki said, now focused on Say’ri’s front. Say’ri murred and turned around to face her wife.  
“Forget him, if just for now,” Say’ri begged. “I has been too long since we’ve had a chance to be intimate. We may not have another chance ‘til we have Tharja’s help, and while Xane is asleep so he won’t bother us.”   
“You don’t need to ask twice,” Tiki said, rubbing her wife’s clit. Say’ri laid her head on Tiki’s shoulder and sighed. The Manakete growled deep in her throat, a sound of contentment.   
Tiki spun them around, pinning Say’ri against the edge of the tub and capturing a pink nipple in her mouth. Her fingers ran circles around the young woman’s hole. Say’ri’s breathing quickened. She wrapped an arm around Tiki and just let the Manakete work. Tiki suckled, making sure to be gentle as to not graze her wife with her sharp teeth. The hand that wasn’t practically inside Say’ri was holding her steady. She didn’t want her beloved to fall or hurt herself.  
“You’re so talented, my Tiki,” Say’ri purred, eyes closed. She just wanted to lose herself in the feelings.  
Tiki let go of Say’ri’s breast and grinned at her. “You’re better,” she whispered in her ear, right before she stopped circling her privates and just slid two fingers inside. Say’ri moaned deep and grabbed Tiki’s shoulders.   
“I’m not so sure about that,” Say’ri said.  
Tiki moved her fingers, slowly at first. Say’ri was tighter than her, she had never had anything besides the Manakete’s digits inside her besides her sex toy, and unlike Tiki she had never given birth. Tiki knew just how far to take it as to not hurt her at all. She sped up a little bit once she knew Say’ri could handle it.   
“That feel good?” The Manakete asked.  
“Aye, very good. Just what we both need.”  
“Let me show you what we both need,” Tiki said. She grabbed one of Say’ri’s hands and guided it to her own vagina. The young queen knew what the dragoness wanted and joined her so they were both involved.   
“This isn’t helping us get clean,” Say’ri said.  
“No,” Tiki said with a laugh.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I'm having a bit of writer's block and I just wanted to get a chapter released.

Xane woke up about two hours later. Nowi and Henry were on the floor, admiring their egg, and Morgan and Nah had retired to their room. Tiki had finished her shower and was taking care of the chicks before she was going to take her nap, and Say’ri was outside practicing with her sword.  
“That was nice. Hey, Tik, you’re really good with Alexander,” Xane said.  
“I know how to deal with chicks. I do have my own after all,” Tiki said.  
“Yeah, yeah. And you want to have more, with a human woman no less. I don’t know how that’s gonna work, but it’s kinda interesting. Despite how much I don’t trust humans,” Xane said.  
“Morgan and I are human,” Henry reminded him.  
“Yeah, and I don’t trust you. Morgan, maybe just a bit. He smells like Marth.”  
“He descends from Mar-Mar,” Tiki said.  
“I figured as much. I miss Princey,” Xane said.  
“Me too. I always will, but it is fun seeing his descendants. Lucina, and Morgan, Chrom, and Lissa and Owain. They all are direct descendants of Marth and Caeda,” Tiki said.  
“I don’t know why I always liked Princey. Can’t usually stand humans. They’ve killed so many Manaketes, just for fun. Killin’ a dragon seemed to be a status symbol for them for some stupid reason. You’re never gonna get over Gharnef, and I’m sure Bantu told ya ‘bout his daughter at least once,” Xane said.  
“That was evil, but that was just a small group of humans. Most of them are okay, and it’s hard to even tell that you’re really a Manakete the way you transform.”  
Say’ri walked in, done training and in a good mood. The weather was nice and nobody had bothered her, she hadn’t trained like that since before she had married Tiki. Much as she loved her wife and stepdaughter, sometimes she needed to be alone.   
“Say-Say! You look happy!” Tiki exclaimed.  
“I am happy. It was a nice day, and I had some time to think, and please don’t talk like a child,” Say’ri said. She took Marti in her arms. “When do you want to go see Tharja? I realize we just came back from a major journey, but the sooner we do this, the better.”  
“Yeah, I think Nah is gonna hatch in a few days, I want to be able to feed her when she does,” Nowi added.  
“I think there’s still more time than that,” Henry said.  
“I was there when Alexander hatched. It was before Anastasia kicked me out. Pretty borin’ for the most part. I mean, I love my son, but we sat there waitin’ for hours. I wanted to go out, but we never knew exactly when the egg was goin’ to hatch and I didn’t wanna miss it, ya know, first child n’ all,” Xane said.  
“It took Marti a long time to hatch too, only Naga and I were there,” Tiki said.  
“Anastasia was a mess, I mean she had had a hard time layin’ the egg, n’ she had just recovered when Alexander hatched. That’s one of the reasons I had to find some other Manaketes to spend some time with,” Xane said.  
“Nowi and I helped each other,” Tiki said.  
“I woulda helped Anastasia, but I couldn’t watch. It was so gross, I just sat near her while it happened. I don’t think she was happy with me,” Xane said.  
“You don’t know anything! She might’ve needed your help! Manaketes can die like that! Maybe someday you should try having an egg, it really hurts!” Nowi cried.  
“I prolly could, since I’m able to become female, but bein’ a mother? That would just be so weird, weirder even than nursin’ Xander,” Xane said.  
“That sounds like a much better idea to get more Divine Dragons than trying to convince Tiki and Nowi to mate with you, which I ken you’re doing! I can read you like a book!” Say’ri exclaimed.  
“Plus he’s pretty much flat-out said that’s what he wants,” Tiki growled.  
“Sheesh, Say’ri, why’re you so mean? I’ve never done anythin’ to you, n’ I get that you’re married to Tiki n’ everythin’. I would never hurt Tiki, n’ I have no intent to hurt you. It’s been so long since I’ve been ‘round my own kind, you know. Too long. N’ if not for Alexander needin’ your wife I’d go n’ live with Naga, she’d actually accept me bein’ ‘round. You just want to accuse me of tryin’ to take Tiki and keep threatenin’ to kill me! I don’t want to mate with Tiki right now, stop accusin’ me! People like you are the reason I don’t trust humans!” Xane yelled.  
Please keep quiet, Tiki silently willed to Say’ri, don’t give him more ammo. If you don’t say anything, he’ll shut up. She wished her wife could read her thoughts. Say’ri’s temper would just get them in more trouble.  
“Whatever, I’m goin’ back to sleep,” Xane said before Say’ri could argue and turned back around on the couch. Tiki breathed a sigh of relief and went to put the now-sleeping Manakete chicks in their respective nests. She was planning on having her nap too. She couldn’t wait until they were done at Tharja’s and Nah hatched and they could go home and hopefully be done with the male Manakete for good.


	27. Chapter 27

Tharja was not expecting such a big group of Manaketes to appear at her home. She wasn’t expecting any Manaketes at all, in fact, even though Nowi would sometimes visit and bring her things. It wasn’t as though she was displeased though. Manaketes were useful, very useful, and if she played her cards right she could have some very good components for hexes. Perhaps even something that could make Rycalla hers. Yes, both Tharja and Rycalla were married to men, in the former’s case it was an open marriage. Or at the very least the young witch wanted it to be.  
“Nowi, Tiki, Say’ri, Tiki’s daughter…and whoever the boy is. What do you want?” Tharja hissed. She wasn’t being deliberately mean, it was just how she was.  
“My name is Xane, I’m a Divine Manakete too,” Xane said. Oh sweet Naga, he thought to himself, she’s really pretty for a human, even if she is an evil witch. She’s even prettier than Anastasia!  
Tharja stared at him. “What is your problem, boy? Never see a human woman before?” she asked sarcastically.  
“I’ve seen plenty, thank you,” Xane shot back.   
“He doesn’t really get along with humans, at least not most,” Tiki said.  
“Yeah, but I promise I’ll behave n’ everythin’ ‘cause I need your help, so I’ll keep my comments to myself. Tiki already made sure of that. Her wife will hurt me if I’m not good, n’ I’m scared of Say’ri,” Xane said.  
“You have good reason to be,” Say’ri said, smiling.  
“I hope you aren’t expecting to stay for long. I don’t have a lot of room,” Tharja said.  
“I can take up very little space! I can turn smaller, ‘cause I have learned how to transform myself other than dragon form. In fact, I can’t even use dragon form anymore. I lost my Dragonstone years ago. It’s okay though, ‘cause I can take on pretty much any humanoid form I want to,” Xane said.  
“Please be quiet, you’re not helping,” Tiki said.  
“I didn’t expect a gang of dragons. What is it you want?” Tharja asked.  
“I want to be able to take care of my child and Xane wants to be able to take care of his. As for Tiki and Say’ri, they’ll explain their situation to you later,” Nowi said.  
“That’s quite simple. I will do it, for something in return. I don’t know yet, but I’ll think of something you can use as payment,” Tharja said with a wicked grin.  
“I don’t have any money,” Xane said.  
“That’s fine. I don’t particularly want money. Manaketes are just teeming with magic, and I can find some way to use that. Tiki, I will need you for this, I believe. You’re the only one with the necessary component,” Tharja said.  
“I don’t know what I’d have that you’d want or anythin’. I don’t have a lot of magic, n’ I already told ya I can’t become a dragon anymore,” Xane said.  
“Must you repeat yourself endlessly?” Tiki asked.  
“And what do you want?” Tharja asked Tiki.  
“Can we go in the other room? This is a sensitive subject and I’d prefer we discussed it in private. Away from annoying male Manaketes,” Tiki said.  
“I already know what you’re after, what’s the big deal?” Xane asked.  
“We’re tired of you, that’s what!” Say’ri snapped.  
“Okay. Hey Vaike! We’ve got guests!” Tharja called. She stepped out of the room and Tiki and Say’ri followed. “Now what do you want from me?”  
“Well, we’re both women, we can’t have children normally, and Naga said you could help with that. Say’ri and I need an heir, and I would like to have more children. Do you have anything?” Tiki asked.  
“Matter of fact, I believe I do. It will be a good chance to test a potion I’ve been working on. I was going to test it on Noire, but instead…” Tharja began.  
“I’m your guinea pig,” Say’ri finished.  
“This should be interesting. I won’t even charge you for it. Just be warned it might be incredibly painful, however the effects should be temporary. If it doesn’t wear off, I can probably reverse it. As for you, Tiki, I will need a large amount of your milk. Some of it for Nowi and the other annoying Manakete, but most of it because I need Manakete hormone. You do need to come into heat to have kids, don’t you?”   
“Yeah, I can provide that. Just need to eat something first,” Tiki said.  
“I need to also mentally prepare myself for whatever she’s going to do to me. Oh Naga…” Say’ri moaned, burying her face in her hands.  
“You’re strong, Say-Say, you can do it,” Tiki said.  
“Aye, I already told you I would endure anything for you,” Say’ri said.  
“What exactly does this entail?” Tiki asked.  
“She’s going to be temporarily transformed into a male…or at least a hermaphrodite. I’m not sure, I haven’t tested it yet. I planned to use it on my daughter and if it worked well I would use it to get Ryca…never mind what I want it for,” Tharja said.  
“I will go eat right now, then I will provide what you need,” Tiki said.  
“Yeah, your potions should be ready later, if I start as soon as I get the milk. Which I won’t. Expect them tomorrow night, I have things to do. Bartering with your friends is gonna be interesting. I don’t know what the red-head has, but I guess I’ll find out,” Tharja said.  
“I don’t think you want anything from Xane, trust me, I’ve known the guy since I was Nowi’s age,” Tiki remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't felt like writing for a while, I'm having issues with things I'd rather not talk about.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a long chapter (not even sure if it's very good), but I wanted to post something after this long.

Say’ri screamed again, Tiki laying on the bed with her stroking her hair in a vain attempt to comfort her. The pain was incredible, even Xane was uneasy hearing the woman wailing. It had been going on for a few minutes, and Tharja assured them it would stop as soon as the transformation was complete.  
“Tik, is Say’ri gonna die?” Xane asked. “I mean, I don’t care ‘bout her that much, but she makes you happy and I do care ‘bout you.”   
Tharja answered for Tiki as the Manakete wasn’t paying attention to anything past her wife. “She’ll be fine. The potion does cause immense pain, which is why I wasn’t going to take it myself, but it will pass soon enough.”  
“How soon do you consider ‘soon enough’, witch?” Tiki asked, furious that her wife had to go through this. She herself was starting her heat cycle, having taken her potion a while ago, and that just made her edgier and angrier.  
“Give or take about a half hour,” Tharja replied, getting ready to defend herself with magic if Tiki attacked her. Which the Manakete woman was seriously considering.  
“A half hour? Oh Naga…” Say’ri moaned, right before she howled again.  
“Say-Say!” Tiki cried.   
“I shift genders all the time, it can’t be that bad,” Xane said, turning into a female version of himself just to show off.  
“Be quiet!” Tiki yelled. She turned back to her wife. “Say-Say, he’s just ignorant. Though I don’t feel the pain, I do feel your soul. And I know you’re doing this for me, for us. I will always be grateful, and I wish with all my heart I could make it better.”  
“It…can’t be worse than your pain…when you had your egg, and you got through that…I can endure this,” Say’ri said.  
“Do you have a washtub, Mrs. Witch? I need a distraction, n’ a nice long bath would be good for that,” Xane said, turning back into himself.  
“My name is Tharja, and I would really prefer if you didn’t call me a witch,” Tharja growled.  
“Even though you are,” Tiki said under her breath.  
“That doesn’t answer my question,” Xane said.  
“Yes, I do have a washtub. You may use it on one condition. I have a deal I would like to talk with you about. Your transforming ability intrigues me. Come, I would rather we spoke of this matter alone, and you said you wanted to get away from hearing Say’ri,” Tharja said, dragging Xane out of the room by his arm and pulling him down the hall into her washroom.  
“What’re you doin’? I’m not goin’ to teach ya how to transform!” Xane yelped.  
“I don’t want that, I already know how to. It’s still very interesting. Can you become anyone you wish to?” Tharja asked.  
“Pretty much. It’s somethin’ I’ve always just done ever since I lost my Dragonstone. My family could all do it,” Xane said.  
“Are you related to Tiki?”  
“We’re distant cousins. I’ve known her since she was born though. When she was a child we used to treat each other as brother and sister, but now that she’s grown up…Naga, she’s hot. I don’t know why she’s with that woman when she could have anyone in the world,” Xane said. He was unsettled by the look Tharja was giving him, but didn’t think she’d do anything too bad to him.  
“I know all too well to want someone you cannot have. Do you know Rycalla? The wife of the Exalt of Ylisse? Have you ever seen her?” Tharja asked, very close to the Manakete.  
“Only once, and not too well. I was more interested in seein’ Marth’s descendants, y’know, Chrom and his family. I do know what she looks like,” Xane said.  
Tharja was uncomfortably close now. “Transform into a double of her. No, wait, how about a futanari version of her? Do that,” she hissed.  
“Why?”  
“Because you can. You’re good enough if I can’t have the real thing. And I will do whatever you want if you do this for me, and I know you want to be able to take care of your child,” Tharja said.  
Xane got the point. He backed off. “Oh my Naga, you want to sleep with me, don’t you? Look, you’re cute, but you’re a human, and I don’t have sex with humans. And you’re married, arncha?”  
“Yes, but Vaike knows it’s an open marriage. And I want something in return if I’m going to help you, Mister Manakete. This is what I want. I won’t hurt you, I promise. Now be a good little shapeshifter and do what I told you or else I’m not helping you!” Tharja snapped.  
“TIKI! HELP! SHE’S TRYIN’ TO RAPE ME!” Xane yelled, not realizing that Tharja had silenced the room for that very reason.


	29. Chapter 29

The pain had mostly subsided for Say’ri, and Tiki was overheating. Manaketes came in heat periodically, but this was the most intense cycle Tiki had ever experienced because of the potion she had taken.  
“I’m glad you seem better. Did the potion work? You don’t look any different,” Tiki said.   
“It stopped hurting, but aye. It did work. I’m pretty sure I have male genitalia right now,” Say’ri said.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Tiki asked.  
“I already told you, I’m fine. Are you ready?”   
“I’ve been ready for a long time now. I’m radiating heat, can’t you feel it? I really hope this works, you can’t go through this again. You’ll have an heir and I’ll have part of you that will live on for thousands of years,” Tiki said, undoing the ties to her dress.  
“It will work. Your mother would never mislead us. I do wonder what Marti will think of having to share her mother,” Say’ri said.  
“Marti is a good little girl, she’ll love having a brother or sister to play with. You know sometimes I take her to play with human kids, she gets along quite well with other children.”  
Say’ri got up and started to strip down. “I know, but she’s a pure Manakete. Our child will age faster, while Marti will stay small. You’ll still need to take care of her too. She will still nurse for many years, she’ll have competition for everything.”  
“I feel like I’m gonna lose my mind. This is horrible,” Tiki said, biting on her nails.  
“Then let’s do this,” Say’ri said.   
Tiki grinned, then tackled Say’ri to the bed. Yes, she realized it should be Say’ri’s turn, but her heat was so unbearable she couldn’t wait any longer.  
“Easy Tiki!” Say’ri cried. She knew that Manakete was suffering, but she could also accidentally hurt her if she got too wild. Tiki was a dragon after all, and though in human form she still had claws and fangs.   
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Nowi was bored. She wished Henry and Morgan and Nah had come with her. She knew she probably wouldn’t see Tiki or Say’ri for the rest of the day, but where were Xane and Tharja? She had nothing against the witch, they actually got along pretty well, and there were things she wanted to talk to Xane about. The shapeshifter knew a lot about the Divine Dragons, and Nowi wanted to hear it. Nah would need to know all about her Manakete side someday too.  
Yes, Nowi was taking care of Marti and Alexander, and she had her egg with her at all times, but she was still bored. Marti seemed very interested in the egg too. She would watch it, sometimes it would shake. Nah was due to hatch very soon, and she moved. Alexander was sleeping and Nowi wished Marti would go down for a nap too so she could go out and play. There were children in the area, and she still would go play with kids even if she had to be careful and make sure nothing happened to her egg while she was playing.  
“I wish I could take you out with me, but I don’t think Tiki would like that,” Nowi said to the Manakete chick. She knew Marti couldn’t understand her, but she still liked talking to another pure Manakete. Marti finally yawned and curled up in a ball, apparently trusting Nowi enough to fall asleep with only her around.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tiki laid on Say’ri, rubbing against her. Say’ri kneaded her swollen breasts gently, lapping at the beads of milk that would leak, and Tiki liked that, but she needed more. She needed to mate, and her wife was taking her sweet time. The dragoness wrapped her hand around Say’ri’s new appendage and played with it, trying to encourage her.  
“You’re so good at this, Tiki,” Say’ri purred. Tiki rubbed up and down the whole length, though it wasn’t huge. Six inches at the most, which Tiki had heard was pretty average for humans (she had only ever seen Marth’s, even though she had never actually slept with him_. Manakete males were bigger, but the dragon woman didn’t care. It would work just fine so long as she got chicks from it. As an added bonus, she was making her beloved wife happy and she wouldn’t trade that for anything.  
“I can’t do it too long. You’ll need to have enough to seed me,” Tiki said, though she didn’t cease.  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m still mostly a woman despite the penis, I can probably handle more than one round, and I know you can,” Say’ri said, right before she pulled Tiki’s hands away and flipped the Manakete over so she was on top. “You’re ready, I can tell. I hope this doesn’t hurt.” Then she filled Tiki completely.  
“Mother Naga! That’s…different…at the very least. And it feels good, natural even. It’s so warm, and I can feel your pulse. Keep going, Say-Say!” Tiki cried.  
Say’ri started moving, trying to figure out a rhythm. “Aye, it does feel good. Are you tighter than usual?” she asked.  
“Probably because I’m in heat, I don’t know. It’s quite possible, or it may just feel that way because we’ve never done it like this before. Of course, you have had your marital aid and your fingers in there, and I have had a child…I’m not sure. All I know I’m enjoying this. If the potion didn’t hurt you so much, we’d do it again,” Tiki said, Say’ri going ever faster.  
“Aye, I could have the children next time,” Say’ri said, panting. She had finally found a good motion.  
The rest of the night went on like that. Hours later the two fell asleep, completely spent, still curled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm a busy woman right now and haven't felt much like writing. I hurt my hands cutting down trees and they needed to heal a little.


	30. Chapter 30

Tiki and Say’ri seethed. Xane hid behind Tiki, crying. The two women had awakened in the morning to Xane and Noire screaming at Tharja for some reason, and when they asked what had happened, they couldn’t believe what they heard.  
“You tried to rape him?! What the hell is wrong with you? You’re married, and he doesn’t like humans, and I don’t blame him!” Tiki roared.  
“I wouldn’t say ‘tried’, the way I found them,” Noire said.  
“He needs my help, he had to do something for me in return, and he’s the closest I’m ever getting to Rycalla,” Tharja said. She didn’t seem bothered at all.  
Say’ri’s hand drifted to her side, forgetting that she didn’t have her sword with her. “You had no right to do what you did! I am not fond of Xane, but he didn’t deserve to be molested! Nobody deserves that! If I had my blade, I would cut you down where you stand!” She yelled.  
“You and your Manakete friends came into my house and demanded my help. I should be allowed to benefit from this too. You don’t get to hurt me. And speaking of benefits, Nowi, you owe me. I believe the eggshell from the chick will suffice. When she hatches of course, I do not need it immediately,” Tharja said, still not caring that everyone was infuriated with her.  
“Manaketes are supposed to eat the eggshells from their chicks, and you shouldn’t talk! I don’t know how anyone is going to forgive you! If you hadn’t helped all of us, you’d be dead right now!” Tiki yelled.  
“I don’t have to eat it all,” Nowi said, trying to mostly stay out of the fight. It didn’t concern her, and although she felt bad for her fellow Manakete, she didn’t want to get involved. She also thought Tiki should calm down, she had to take care of herself if she was going to be pregnant again. Tiki felt what had happened was her fault because she had brought Xane along instead of sending him away.  
“Mister Manakete, are you going to be okay?” Noire asked Xane. The shapeshifter was sitting on the floor, curled up in a ball. He barely lifted his head to acknowledge her.  
“I’m never goin’ to be okay. This is why I don’t like humans. You all think you can do whatever ya want with whoever ya want!” Xane snapped.  
Say’ri sat down next to Xane. “We’re not all like that, you should ken that. Just ask Tiki, she kens humans and she has for a long time. I’m not like that, that is only a minority. You have had bad experiences and have every right to be wary of us, I am aware, but to say all humans are bad is just like a few of my countrymen believing Tiki is a monster because she is a dragon and some dragons have hurt humans in the past. Broad statements like that hurt everyone. I’m not saying you should trust every human, but you also shouldn’t distrust them all either. If everyone was like that, I would’ve never fallen for Tiki,” she said.   
Xane looked at her. “This from the woman who wants to kill me, who thinks I’m nothin’ but trouble. You hate me, why are you tryin’ to talk to me? Surely you think I deserve all the pain I’ve been through!” he snapped.  
“Nobody deserves what Tharja did to you, and I do not hate you. I was merely trying to protect Tiki, which is my meaning in life. You can be aggravating, but I do believe you are pretty harmless otherwise,” Say’ri said.  
“I wish ya luck, you’re goin’ to need it. I was meant to protect Tiki too, when she was younger, and look what that got me. Once I take my potion I’m leavin’ tonight so this can’t happen again, n’ I’m goin’ to take Alexander n’ go live with Naga, like I planned. Maybe she’ll be able to help me with my cripplin’ emotional trauma your witch friend here cursed me with,” Xane said, he stood up and took Alexander from Nowi.  
“You’re welcome to come out to Chon’sin to visit me and see the chick once it’s born,” Tiki said.  
“Thanks, I might just do that, but right now I need some Divine Dragon therapy from your mom. She at least is entertained by me, n’ she won’t let me or Alexander get hurt by anyone. I’ve missed bein’ with Naga, n’ I know she misses havin’ other Divine Dragons. Then I might just go searchin’, see if any others of our race survived, bring ‘em back to Naga. Maybe Gotoh is still alive, he always served Naga more than any of the other Divine Dragons.”  
“I have the potions for you and Nowi almost ready,” Tharja said. “And unlike with Say’ri’s, they shouldn’t hurt. Speaking of which, has that worn off yet?”  
"Aye, mostly. There's still a little bit left, but that's going to go away, correct? Please tell me I'm correct..." Say'ri replied.


	31. Chapter 31

Henry paced while Nowi cradled the shaking egg on her lap. Tiki and Say’ri sat nearby watching, Marti asleep on Say’ri’s lap. Nah and Morgan were next to Nowi, hands clasped. Nowi’s egg was going to hatch any moment now, and they all wanted to see.  
“I feel honoured that this version of me will have such a big family to love her,” Nah said.  
Tiki yawned, she wanted to sleep, but she also didn’t want to miss the chick hatching. She had been looking for bones earlier too, which meant she needed calcium and was pregnant. She hadn’t told anyone but Say’ri yet, but she planned to later. She didn’t want to take the focus away from Nowi and Nah.  
“You are alright?” Say’ri asked quietly.  
“Oh yes, just a little tired. Don’t worry, my love. I know how to take care of myself,” Tiki whispered. She leaned over and licked Say’ri’s face. Nobody else was watching them, they were all focused on Nowi’s shaking egg.  
“Hey Tiki, is there anything I’m supposed to do?” Nowi asked.  
“I was told with Marti you just have to wait until she breaks through on her own. I suppose if it takes too long and has partially hatched maybe you can help, but I’m not sure. They can bleed if you try to take them out, I’ve heard. We’ll just have to wait and see,” Tiki said. “However, she is moving, so she’ll probably be fine.”  
Henry finally sat down and rested his head on Nowi’s shoulder. “For once, I’m not hoping for blood,” he said.  
“I’ve been waiting so long for a little dragon. I can’t believe it’s finally happening,” Nowi said. Tiki sighed contentedly and ran a finger across her own belly, thinking about her own chick.  
Cracks appeared on the egg. Nowi started crying, but it was because she was so happy. Tiki worried about Marti waking up, but the little Manakete simply rolled over on Say’ri’s lap and kept on sleeping.  
“Mother, are you alright?” Nah asked.  
“Yes, this is so beautiful and I’m just so perfectly happy right now!” Nowi exclaimed. The egg broke open and Nowi just cried even harder, along with the chick. She picked up her chick and snuggled her. At this point, Marti did wake up, but she didn’t cry, she just stared at Say’ri.  
“Well hello Miss Marti. I ken, the Manaketes are being loud, aren’t they?” Say’ri said.  
“Congratulations, Nowi and Henry,” Tiki said.  
“Thank you, Tiki…and she’s already asleep,” Henry said.  
“Tiki needs her sleep. She has to take extra care of herself after all,” Say’ri said.  
“Awww…” Nowi said, trying to nurse Nah. Marti crawled over to her. “I suppose you’re hungry too, aren’t you, you precious little thing? And your mother fell asleep so you decided I could provide well enough, didn’t you?”  
“She’s rather clever for just a yearling chick,” Morgan said.  
“But does Tiki mind if I were to feed Marti?” Nowi asked. Marti crawled onto her lap and started trying to nurse off her.  
“It’s fine Nowi…” Tiki murmured in her sleep, a smile on her face.  
“I love how she does that,” Say’ri said, “and yes, I believe it would be best if Marti learned how to share.”  
“Is Tiki going to have another baby?” Morgan asked.  
“Aye, we believe so. It is early, but she’s been eating calcium. Once we return home we’re going to try to find someone who kens about Manaketes and get her examined to be sure. Tiki is convinced she is, but we just want to be absolutely certain,” Say’ri said.  
Nowi started eating the eggshell, but she remembered she needed to save some for Tharja and put the rest away someplace safe, still nursing Nah and Marti. “Tiki wasn’t kidding about your claws, Marti. I really should get some clippers. Tharja would like that too, she always wants Manakete claws,” she said.  
“Marti and I are so cute, I wish I had a little Manakete too…Morgan, can we have a baby?” Nah asked.  
“You’re still a little young, I think,” Say’ri said. “Kids are a lot of work. Marti alone requires almost all of Tiki’s attention, and you saw how Alexander was. Your mother is going to need a lot of help with your younger self there. See how much she needs and how tired your parents will be and then decide if you still want to have children. Tiki and I have the resources available for a large family. I have servants, and she has instinct. We’re trying to produce the next heir to Chon’sin, so I ken we will have help even if my countrymen are not fond of Tiki.”  
“Tiki is a good mother, she’ll take good care of any babies she has. And she’s full-grown, I’m not. I just have to have lots of chicks now while Henry is still alive, and I just hope I’ll be a good mom too,” Nowi said.  
“You already are,” Nah said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter left after this.


	32. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished with this. I'll be back soon with a new story, though. Not sure what it's gonna be, but it should be soon.

About a year later…  
Say’ri laid in bed stroking Tiki’s hair. Despite being heavily pregnant (with two eggs no less), Tiki still managed to be comfortable enough to fall asleep anywhere. Say’ri, unfortunately, could not as she spent most of her time worrying about her wife and their children. Yes, Tiki was a good mother, and yes, she was healthy, but Say’ri still worried about her.  
Life had calmed down significantly, at least. Most of Say’ri’s countrymen seemed to have finally accepted their queen had married a Manakete, and a lot of them were rather excited about the children. Say’ri hardly had any alone time with Tiki still, but now it was because her servants would fuss over the dragoness, waiting on her hand and foot (which Tiki loved).  
The young queen moved her hand down to rub Tiki’s belly. The Manakete was round, she was going to lay her eggs any day at that point. It was probably not going to be as hard on her as when she had Marti, since she had been a virgin then, but it was still going to be an ordeal and Say’ri feared for her. The Manakete smiled in her sleep and purred, contented.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tiki panted, Say’ri stroked her head. She had just finished laying her eggs. Everything was fine, but she still hurt. The last few hours had been hell, but it was finally over. Servants attended to the Manakete, but she barely noticed. Marti was with her in an attempt to help her relax, but it didn’t do much.  
“I’ve never seen anything like it,” one of Tiki’s attendants said, cleaning the eggs off. “I know you are a dragon, but I never knew you would actually have eggs.”  
“Not a lot of humans have seen it, and even less know about it. Manaketes are mostly infertile, very few can have chicks anymore,” Tiki said, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
“Then you must truly be blessed by Naga, you just had two eggs, and you’ve already got a daughter!”  
“She’s Naga’s daughter, of course she’s favoured. Can you leave us be for now? Tiki and I have much to discuss, and I ken she wants to start warming her eggs right away. And apparently not all Manaketes are as infertile as we thought, from what I just heard from my most recent messenger from Chrom…” Say’ri said.  
“Once we make sure Tiki is going to be okay we’ll leave the three of you alone. She just gave birth, there are still things that could happen to her.”  
Tiki sank back into the bed, finally calmed down a little, but still a wreck (of course, who wouldn’t be? she had just delivered two small-watermelon-sized eggs). Marti nuzzled her, signaling that she was hungry. If nothing else, that would help Tiki relax and heal a bit faster.  
“Just imagine. In about a month the eggs will hatch and you’ll have chicks of your own,” Tiki said.  
“You gave birth to them, you ken as well as anyone they’re not just mine. They’re our Manaketes,” Say’ri said.  
“Heirs to both the Divine Dragons and Chon’sin. That’s something alright. Naga is pleased, I can hear her now.”  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A month passed, fairly uneventful since Tiki was accepted finally. She spent most of her time sleeping still, protecting her eggs, and Say’ri would focus on running her country and caring for Marti. The chick was growing strong and needed attention while her mother slept. That was not to say that the two never spent any time together. Whenever Tiki was awake she’d take her children and join her wife.  
“Marti, can you stay still for ten seconds? I’m trying to paint you,” Say’ri said. Tiki was sitting up on the bed, holding her eggs, which were due to hatch any time now. Marti was rolling around playing with her wings like a kitten chasing its tail.  
“Why don’t you wait until the children arrive?” Tiki asked. “In my opinion, that would make a far more beautiful painting. Marti, don’t do that. You just got those feathers, you don’t need to rip them all out.”  
“I will paint the chicks once they hatch, I just want to paint this now. Could you hold Marti still? Maybe nurse her? I’d like to paint that,” Say’ri said.  
Tiki tried to pick up Marti, but then she noticed something. “Say-Say…I think you may have to paint the chicks anyway. Look!” She said. One of her eggs was shaking, the chicks were about to hatch at long last.  
Say’ri dropped her paintbrush and ran to Tiki, laying down on the bed next to her. Tiki wrapped the eggs up in a blanket and set them down in front of them so they could watch. Tiki took Marti onto her lap so she could see too.  
Tiki started crying, just like Nowi had. Marti didn’t understand, she thought her mother was upset and snuggled her. Say’ri cuddled up with them and stroked Marti’s head. “It’s okay, Minikete. Your mom isn’t sad. We’re just so happy,” Say’ri whispered to the little girl. The second egg shook.  
“Come on out, little ones, we want to meet you,” Tiki said in a singsong voice.  
“Just this once I’ll forget the childishness,” Say’ri said.  
The first egg split open and out hatched a little boy with black hair. He had Manakete ears, but otherwise mostly looked like Say’ri. Tiki squealed in delight. Say’ri went for a towel and cleaned her son off and cuddled him as they waited for his twin.  
“He’s beautiful, he looks just like you,” Tiki said.  
“Tiki, I have a request…” Say’ri began.  
“You would like to name him after your brother?” Tiki asked.  
Say’ri nodded. “I have thought about that for a long time, you know, and he’s going to be Emperor someday, you know,” she said.  
“That’s fine by me. They’re your children too, I believe it should only be right that we should find names we both approve of, and I don’t mind at all if you would like to name our son after Yen’fay,” Tiki said.  
The second egg cracked, but it did not open as quickly as the first. It shook hard, the chick wanted to hatch. The mothers knew that they couldn’t help, the chick could bleed if they pulled it out.  
Tiki sighed. “Marti was like this too. All that came out was a hand, and she grabbed my finger and that was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen. The chick will hatch eventually,” she said.  
As soon as Tiki was done speaking, the egg finally broke open and their daughter was born. Like her brother, she had pointed Manakete ears, and she did resemble Say’ri. There was a lot more of Tiki in her though. She had green eyes, whereas Yen’fay had brown. Her hair was a mix of black and green, very unusual but very pretty.  
Tiki took her daughter and got the towel from Say’ri to clean the chick off. Marti yawned, it had been a long night for all of them and she had seen her siblings arrive so she decided it was a good time to go to sleep, let Tiki and Say’ri have a chance to bond with their children.  
“What are we going to name her?” Say’ri asked.  
“I was thinking Cet’ka. I don’t know if it means anything, I just like the sound of it,” Tiki replied, tired herself. But unlike Marti she couldn’t go to sleep until her children were taken care of.  
“That does sound nice. Cet’ka and Yen’fay, heirs of Chon’sin,” Say’ri said.  
The little family was finally happy, at least for now…


End file.
